Million Dollar Princess
by AddictedToARy
Summary: Sophie finds out that her real father is Ted DiBiase Sr and when she finally meets her fathers family, she and Ted become close and he brings her to work with him one night. What happens when she meets a certain Legacy member and catches his eye *COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Mom are you serious? Ted DiBiase Sr as in WWE Legend Ted DiBiase?" Sophie asked a little shocked at what her mom just said.

"Yes, 17 years ago we met at a bar and then we both got drunk and then you happened." Emily, Sophie's mom said.

"Why did you wait to tell me now?" Sophie asked.

"Well it slipped out seeing him on TV right now made me remember and your old enough to know now." Emily said.

"Wow this is great, can I meet him?" Sophie asked.

"I'll try giving him a call but I'm sure he'll say yes." Emily said. "I'll call tomorrow he's busy right now of course." Emily said pointing to the TV where Ted DiBiase Sr was in the ring with Ted DiBiase Jr.

"So he's my half brother wow Ryan and Taylor aren't going to believe this." Sophie said picking up and texting her friends the great news.

Later on that night Sophie was too excited to sleep and she stayed up all night talking to her boyfriend Tyler about what her mom told her.

"Isn't this great babe I finally get to meet my dad, for my whole life it was just me and my mom and now I found my dad." Sophie said smiling.

"That's great for you baby, I know you was upset bout not knowing who your dad is. Are you going to meet him?" Tyler asked.

"My mom said she'll call him tomorrow." Sophie said.

"Well I got to get some sleep. Talk soon bye." Tyler said.

"Bye babe" Sophie said as they both hung up. After a while Sophie finally fell asleep but she was still excited.

The next day Sophie woke up and made her way downstairs.

"Okay so your cool with all this?…have you talked with your wife?…and she's fine with it too?…alright then I'll tell her your sending one of your son's here today then…alright bye." Emily said as she hung up the phone.

"Was that my dad?" Sophie asked walking into the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast table.

"Yes it was actually, he said he's going to send one of his sons round to pick you up for today, I'm just glad they live in Clinton too." Emily said sitting next to Sophie.

"Mom, it's not like I'm moving out." Sophie said.

"I know I'm just scared that you will meet them and forget about me" Emily said.

"Mom that will never happen." Sophie said hugging her mom. A while later the doorbell rang and Sophie went to answer the door. "Hi, you must be Ted, I'm Sophie." She said letting Ted through the door. "I'll go get my bag and we can leave." Sophie said making her way upstairs leaving her mom and Ted to chat. 5 minutes later Sophie came downstairs with her bag and she said bye to her mom and made her way into the car.

"So how old are you?" Ted asked trying to make conversation with her.

"I'm 17 and a few months." Sophie replied.

"I bet you get a ton of guys after you?" Ted said.

"well yeah but I only have one boyfriend, his names Tyler" Sophie said.

"does he treat you right?" Ted asked.

"Well we've only been dating for bout a week now so its so far so good." Sophie said.

"Well it better be or I'll kick his ass for hurting my sister." Ted said with a chuckle. He liked the fact that he had a sister to look out for now. Sophie just giggled at him.

"Is your mom actually okay with me, I mean your dad was with her when he slept with my mom." Sophie said.

"Yeah, she is. It was at one time when they were on a break and then they got back together only months later." Ted said.

"Okay good, I wouldn't want her to hate me." Sophie said.

"Don't worry she won't" Ted said.

"So do you live in Clinton?" Sophie asked.

"No, I live in Florida but I have a show here tomorrow night so I thought it would be better to stay at my parents then waste money for a hotel." Ted said as he pulled into the drive.

"Fair point" Sophie said as she got out. They walked in through the front door and Sophie was greeted by everyone there.

"Hi Sophie, I'm Melanie, your step-mom" Melanie said hugging her.

"Hey" She replied. She hugged Ted wife Kirsten, Brett and his wife Nicole and Mike and his wife Crystal she then got to her father.

"Wow your so big, I didn't expect to ever see you but I'm so glad that I have." Ted Sr said as he hugged Sophie close. "Sorry for not being there for you all these years." Ted Sr said. "I did give your mom money to help care for you over the years." he added.

"It's okay dad, I'm fine with that." Sophie replied. "can I go set some thing's into a guest room?" Sophie asked.

"Sweetie just pick any guest room and its yours forever." Melanie said.

"Thanks." Sophie said taking her bag.

"Come on I'll show you the rooms, I've got to get my bag for the gym anyway." Ted said as he went upstairs closely followed by Sophie. Sophie received a text message shortly after from Tyler and she soon started crying not caring that it was in front of Ted who was in the bedroom with her. "what's happened?" Ted asked concerned.

"It's Tyler, he broke up with me" Sophie said still crying as Ted pulled her into a hug.

"Why did he do that?" Ted asked.

"He texted me saying sorry were over, need someone new who actually wants to sleep with me bye." Sophie said crying into Ted's chest.

"I hate losers like that, want me to grab Brett and go pay him a visit?" Ted said still hugging her.

"no its fine. I probably deserved it." Sophie said calming down from her crying.

"How so?" Ted asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well I was stupid enough not to sleep with him" Sophie said.

"Look Sophie, he's the type of guy you need to avoid. All they care about is sex. You have done nothing wrong okay?" Ted said.

"Okay, thanks Ted" Sophie said as she hugged him. "You're a great big bro" Sophie said smiling and wiping her tears.

"Thanks, and you're a great little sister. Since RAW is in Clinton tomorrow night, why don't you come with me and Kristen, you can sit front row with her then come backstage after the show." Ted said.

"Wow that sounds so cool I'd love too." Sophie said smiling. "Would I get to meet like everyone there?" Sophie asked.

"Whoever from the RAW roster you want to meet then you will" Ted said smiling.

"Oh my god, thanks Ted I can't wait!!" Sophie said excitedly.

"Your welcome." I better get to the gym otherwise Cody would be waiting. Ted said as he walked out her room and grabbed his gym bag and left. Sophie felt a lot happier and soon forgot about the Tyler situation and was excited about tomorrow, about meeting the WWE superstars, she's watched wrestling ever since she was small and this was like a dream come true. For the rest of the night she enjoyed talking with everyone in the DiBiase family and she was glad that they treated her as one of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for taking a while to update...been a little busy =(**

* * *

The next day Sophie woke up at 10am and called her mom and told her she would be staying another night because she was going RAW with Ted and Kristen and she was fine with that. After the quick phone call she got some clothes and went off to the bathroom and had a quick shower after getting dressed into her clothes she walked back into the bedroom and fixed her hair and put some make up on. Once she finished she heard the door knock.

"Come in" she said as she saw Brett walk in. "oh morning Brett" Sophie said smiling.

"Morning. Dad told me to tell you that breakfast is ready." Brett said.

"Thanks, I'm coming down now" Sophie said as she walked out the room and downstairs to the kitchen with Brett. "Morning everyone" Sophie said.

"Morning" they all said back.

"Sophie, Kristen is spending the whole day with me because I'm a little busy do you want to join or you can stay here and I'll come by and pick you up 2 hours before the show." Ted said.

"No, I'll come with you and Kristen. Besides I can keep her company too." Sophie said taking a seat next to Kristen at the table.

"I'd like that." Kristen said as she started eating.

Everyone tucked into their breakfast and had chats amongst their self's. After breakfast was over Sophie sat in the living room with Brett, Nicole and Mike while she waited for Ted and Kristen to get ready.

"So are you liking it here?" Mike asked as he watched TV.

"Yeah, it's great, everyone is so nice to me." Sophie said smiling.

"Well you're the baby DiBiase now so we got to look out for you." Brett said, before Sophie came along Brett was the youngest in the DiBiase family.

"Thanks for that." Sophie said. As Ted walked into the living room and joined them. "Ready?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, but Kristen isn't. that's ladies for ya" Ted said with a light chuckle.

"Hey" Sophie and Nicole said in unison.

"Sorry ladies but it's the truth." Brett said joining in.

"Don't get me started on you" Nicole said smiling sweetly.

"why what's he like?" Mike asked.

"I've never known a guy who takes 30 minutes in the shower, then 10 minutes checking his hair spikes are evenly jelled then 10 minutes to find something to wear and makes sure it matches." Nicole said.

"wow you're a lot worse then me then" Sophie said with a giggle.

"Hey I'm ready babe." Kristen said as she walked into the living room.

"let's go. Come on Sophie." Ted said taking his bag. Sophie said bye to everyone then made her way to the limousine that would be taking Ted everywhere. Ted first had a photo shoot for next months WWE Mag then a radio interview followed by an autograph signing then the actual live RAW event later that night.

"Wow you're a really busy person." Sophie said.

"Tell me about it. But I love doing this so I don't complain." Ted said. They soon arrived at the first destination and after getting the photo shoot done they got back into the limo and made their way to the radio station for Ted's interview and then when that was done they made their way into town because Ted has his signing in the HMV in town so while he was signing Sophie and Kristen thought it would be good to go off and shop together.

"So how long have you and Ted been together?" Sophie asked as they walked together.

"8 years but we've been married for one and a half years" Kristen said. "what about you, do you have a boyfriend?" Kristen asked.

"I did until yesterday, all he wanted was sex but he couldn't get it with me so he dumped me." Sophie said still a little hurt by Tyler.

"You should get Ted to teach him a lesson." Kristen said as they walked into Topshop.

"No its okay I told him not to, he was there when Tyler texted me." Sophie said.

"he dumped you by text, now that's low." Kristen said. They both shopped for about an hour then made their way back to a still busy HMV store and they waited in the back for Ted to finish once he did they were finally off to the arena.

Once they arrived Kristen and Sophie made their way to their seats at ringside and Ted walked into the Legacy locker room.

"Hey Ted." Randy said as Ted walked in.

"hey man, where's Cody?" Ted asked as he placed his bags down.

"Probably somewhere with Mickie." Randy replied.

"oh, how are you and Sam now? Has the fighting stopped." Ted asked. Randy and Sam had been having marriage problems over the last month they had been arguing for no reason.

"You could say that." Randy said as he put his knee pads on.

"that's good then." Ted said.

"Were divorcing." Randy said.

"woah." Ted said a little surprised.

"Yeah, kind of hard to believe right, but we both agreed." Randy said "so what's up with you?" Randy asked changing the subject.

"Well I found out I have a 17 year old half sister yesterday." Ted said.

"Wow that's great isn't it?" Randy said

"yeah it is, you'll see her tonight." Ted said.

A few hours later and RAW was over and Sophie and Kristen made their way backstage and to Legacy's locker room.

"hello Kristen, who's the lovely girl with you?" Cody asked when they walked in.

"This is Sophie, Ted's half-sister." Kristen said.

"wow he's never mentioned you before" Cody said.

"we only found out yesterday." Sophie said. Just then a shirtless Randy walked into the room. Sophie's eye lit up, he looked a lot hotter then on TV or at ringside. His body was perfect. He also noticed her staring at him and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Randy, this is Sophie, Ted's half sister." Kristen said.

"Hi." Sophie said.

"Hey" Randy said shaking her hand. Her heart melted when she felt his touch and she smiled and blushed slightly which Randy saw and thought it was cute. Ted soon walked in and got his things ready.

"right, I've got a date with Mickie so see you guys tomorrow." Cody said as he left.

"I'm going to put these into Randy's car since he's dropping us off tonight." Ted said taking his bag.

"I'm coming too." Kristen said as she stood up. They both walked out the room leaving Randy and Sophie alone an awkward silence fell before Randy broke it.

"So how old are you?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"I'll be 18 in a couple of months" Sophie said. "and you?"

"Just turned 30" Randy said.

"Wow you look nothing like a 30 year old." Sophie said. "Your too hot for a 30 year old." Sophie said regretting that she said it.

"Thanks." Randy said with a slight blush. "so are you in school or college?" Randy asked.

"Last year in high-school" Sophie said.

"Oh, cool what do you plan on doing?" Randy asked.

"Well I like to be a make-up artist when I'm older." Sophie said.

"If you like I could persuade Vince to get you to do like an internship here for the diva's." Randy said.

"umm sure that would be nice thanks." Sophie said.

"Your welcome. What's your number, I'll give you a call one day to see how that goes." Randy said as he gave Sophie his phone and she put her number into his phone. "Do you want mine?" Randy asked.

"Sure." Sophie said as she gave him her phone and he put his number into her phone. "thanks." Sophie said smiling at him.

"Your welcome. Let's go before Ted starts worrying." Randy said with a little smile which made Sophie melt inside. They both walked to Randy's car and Sophie got into the passenger seat and Ted and Kristen got into the back.

"Ted, Randy said he's going to try and persuade Vince to try and get my an internship with the WWE as a make-up artist for the Divas" Sophie said.

"Wow that's great, I'll help him do that, thanks man." Ted said.

"It's nothing really." Randy said looking at Sophie from the corner of his eyes and smiling.

They soon arrived back at the DiBiase house and the got their bags out the trunk of Randy's car. Ted and Kristen walked inside with their own bags and Randy walked with Sophie to the front door of the house.

"If you ever need to talk don't be afraid to call me, I'll be more then happy to talk with you." Randy said smiling and facing down at Sophie.

"thanks Randy, you're the best." Sophie said getting on her tip toes and wrapping her arms round his neck and hugged him.

"Your welcome and thanks." Randy smiled as the hug was broke. "So see you soon maybe and I'll call you tomorrow to see how it went with Vince." Randy said as he turned to walk back to his car.

"Can't wait." Sophie said as she walked into the house and shut the door. Once she shut the door she leaned back onto it and smiled she couldn't believe how incredibly hot Randy was and he was nothing like his character on TV he was a lot better then that she liked the friendship she just made with him and couldn't wait to hear from him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**

Sophie woke up and got dressed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she then made her way downstairs and walked into the front room where her mom, dad and Melanie were talking.

"Hey mom." Sophie said as she hugged her mom when she walked in.

"Hey Sophie." Emily said as she sat back down and Sophie sat down next to her.

"Did you sleep good?" Ted Sr asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Sophie said looking at her phone, to check if Randy had called or texted but he hadn't.

"Sophie went to work with Ted yesterday." Melanie said.

"Wow how was that?" Emily asked. She knew that Sophie loved watching WWE and she always wanted to meet the superstars.

"It was great Randy and Ted said that the will talk to Vince about trying to get me to do an internship as a diva's make-up artist." Sophie said smiling.

"Wow that's great, that would be a perfect job for you." Ted Sr said proudly.

"Yeah it would, Randy said he would call to tell me what happened with Vince." Sophie said.

All 3 of them enjoyed chatting about anything they could think of and Sophie agreed to go back home and stay with her mom like usual. So Sophie went up to her room to pack up her things for the trip back to her mom's, she was so excited. She couldn't wait to hear from Randy, for some strange reason thinking about Randy made Sophie get butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Randy walked into the arena that afternoon and the first room he looked for was Vince's office. He wanted to ask Vince if Sophie could work as a make-up artist. He wouldn't have done it for anyone else but there was something about Sophie that Randy really liked. He wanted to see more of her and having her work for WWE would be perfect to see her. He finally found the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Vince shouted on the other side.

"Hi Sir." Randy said as he walked in.

"Randy, have a seat. How can I help you?" Vince asked as Randy took a seat in front of him.

"Well I was talking to Sophie, Ted's sister, and I asked her what she would like to do and she said be a make-up artist and so I said to her that I would try and get her on like an internship here if you was okay with it." Randy said looking up at Vince.

"they are actually lacking in the make-up department, tell her I will give her a 2 week internship. Tell her she will start next week Monday" Vince said.

"Thank you sir she will be thrilled." Randy said getting up from his seat.

"Randy why are you asking and not Ted?" Vince asked curious.

"Just a little favour for a friend." Randy said smiling and walked out. He made his way to his own locker room and smiled when he walked in. He set his bag down onto the bench and took out his cell phone and dialled Sophie's number.

"Hello" Sophie said as she picked up Randy smiled when he heard her voice.

"Hey Sophie, it's me Randy, so I talked to Vince and he said you will have a 2 week internship starting on Monday." Randy said as he heard Sophie screech with excitement.

"Oh my god Randy you the best thank you so much, how could I ever repay you for that." Sophie said. She was extremely excited about her new job.

"Well WWE will be in Mississippi for the next week and there is no show tomorrow so how about you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night. My treat." Randy said he wasn't sure how she would react to that, he really wanted her to say yes.

Sophie thought for a bit but didn't think for too long. "Yes, I'd love to." Sophie said.

"That's great, I'll pick you up at say, 7 tomorrow night?" Randy said.

"Perfect I'll be ready by then." Sophie said smiling.

"Okay see you then. Bye." Randy said as he hung up the phone. Sophie couldn't believe what just happened she was so excited about tomorrow night and she couldn't wait.

"Mom, is it okay if I go to Dad's for the day tomorrow and night?" Sophie said as she walked into her mom's room.

"Sure sweetie it's fine with me." Emily said.

"Thanks mom." Sophie said as she hugged her mom.

For the rest of the day Sophie was so excited about going out with Randy tomorrow night that she already chose her outfit to wear. Soon it ended up being past midnight and Sophie decided to head off to sleep, just before she feel asleep her phone vibrated and she got a text.

Can't wait 4 2morrow, It will be fun x. She smiled when she saw the text from Randy and thought she'd text back.

Me neither, but when u come to pick me up meet me at the end of the street I don't want anyone finding out about me and you going out. Sophie replied, she was scared of her family finding out about Randy even though she thought it was just a friendly date she was still scared.

I will do that, I wouldn't want anything bad 2 happen 2 u. Randy replied

Thanks, well I better get some sleep, c u 2morrow bye xx Sophie sent.

Night night xxx Randy replied.

Sophie smiled happily and within an hour she finally fell asleep dreaming about her and Randy's night out tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**Sorry i know its a little short but i rushed a little =(**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Sophie woke up from a text from Ted saying that he will be round to pick her up in one hour so she got up out of bed and made her way to the closet to find something to wear tonight and something to wear right now. She finally settled on a plain t-shirt and track pants for now and later tonight she decided to wear tight fitting jeans with a black blouse for a top. She got dressed and made her way downstairs where she saw Ted waiting in the living room with her mom.

"Hey, I'm ready to go." Sophie said as she walked into the living room with her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, okay great, thanks for the drink Ms Dixon." Ted said as he stood up.

"Your welcome, and its okay you can call me Emily." Emily said as Ted nodded. Emily and Sophie said their goodbyes then Sophie got into Ted's car.

"I'm going out tonight, with a friend." Sophie said she didn't want to say it was Randy.

"That's great, so your getting Kristen to do your hair and make up for you?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing." Sophie said smiling. She wanted to look good for Randy even though she thought it was just a friendly date, she knew that Randy was divorce but she thought that she wasn't Randy's type of girl. They arrived at the DiBiase house a short while later and they walked into the house.

"hello sweetie, nice to see you again." Ted Sr said hugging his daughter.

"thanks, same to you dad." Sophie said. "I'm going to go place these in my room, be right back." Sophie said as she went up into her room and placed her bags onto her bed.

"Hey, Ted told me you was here." Kristen said as she walked in.

"Hey. Yeah, just got here. Could you help me please?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, with what?" Kristen asked.

"I have a date tonight and I want to look my best, could you help me?" Sophie said.

"Sure. I'll help. So whose this date with?" Kristen asked. Sophie wasn't sure whether to lie or tell her it was Randy, but her and Kristen were close so she thought she would tell her the truth.

"Well you promise to keep a secret and not tell anyone?" Sophie asked with a serious face.

"I promise." Kristen said.

"It's Randy Orton." Sophie whispered as Kristen's eyes grew wide.

"Randy?" Kristen said.

"Yes, Randy, but it's not what you think were just going on a friendly date, it's my treat to him after he got me the internship." Sophie said.

"Do you like him as more then a friend?" Kristen asked, she was a little upset that Sophie was going out with Randy but she didn't want to say anything to anyone because she already promised to Sophie.

"Well yeah I think I do. He's all I've been thinking about recently." Sophie said.

"As much as I don't like your decision but I support you. So what if there's a few years difference if you like a guy then go for it." Kristen said as she put her arm round Sophie. It surprised Sophie that Kristen was okay with it.

"Thanks Kristen, if things get serious with me and Randy then I hope everyone is as understanding as you are." Sophie said.

"and if their not I'll try and persuade them to be." Kristen said.

"Thanks you're the best. I better go for a shower then we can start getting ready." Sophie said as she grabbed a towel and her clothes and went to the bathroom to have a shower. 10 minutes later Sophie finished and got dressed and walked back into Kristen and Ted's room.

"Hey, Your getting ready already? I thought you said you was going out at 7." Ted said looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, I am." Sophie said.

"But it's only 5:30pm how long does it take for you ladies to get ready?" Ted said looking up from his watch this time.

"Hours baby, haven't you learnt that from me?" Kristen said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Have fun." Ted said as Kristen and Sophie walked into Sophie's room.

"So I've got something to wear. Could you just do anything with my hair and make-up and it will be fine, but obviously make me look good." Sophie said taking a seat on the chair.

"Sure, I'm thinking about slightly curling your hair and a minimum amount of make-up. Too much would make you look bad." Kristen said as she took the curler and started with her hair. 1 hour later Kristen finished Sophie hair and make-up and showed Sophie in the mirror.

"Oh my god, Kristen it's amazing thank you so much." Sophie said as she hugged Kristen.

"Your welcome." Kristen said. "So how long you go till he gets here?" Kristen asked.

"Well he's going to text me when he gets to the end of the street because I don't want my dad or anyone else seeing him." Sophie said.

"Clever thinking." Kristen said. "Why don't you tell him your ready?" Kristen said.

"Okay I will." Sophie said as she took out her phone and texted Randy.

I'm all ready : ) She sent him.

Ok I'll leave now, I'll be there in 10 x Randy replied almost instantly.

10 minutes later Sophie got a text from Randy.

Just got into ur street come meet me at the corner x Randy sent her.

Sophie got up and got her purse and jacket and walked into the living room. "My friends here so I'm going now." Sophie said.

"Don't we get to meet this friend?" Ted asked.

"She'll bring whoever it is round when she's ready, right Sophie." Kristen said.

"Right." Sophie said.

"Why? Are we bad people. I knew we was, I blame Ted for everything." Brett said playfully.

"What?" Ted asked looking at Brett in confusion. Sophie and Kristen just laughed at Brett who turned away from Ted and looked back at the TV.

"Sweetie just make sure your not back really late." Ted Sr said.

"I won't dad, midnight the latest, it is a Saturday." Sophie said as she hugged Ted Sr and made her way to the door.

"Where my hug?" Ted said standing up and trying to act hurt.

"Alright here." Sophie said as she hugged Ted then walked back towards the door.

"Hey, wait woahhhh. Am I invisible?" Brett asked playfully. Sophie let out a giggle and went and hugged Brett and walked towards the door.

"Can I go now?" Sophie said.

"Yeah, yeah fine bye." they all said this time not looking up from the TV. Sophie giggled as she left the house and walked to the end of the road where she saw Randy waiting in his car for her. She opened the door to his hummer and got in.

"Hey, wow you look amazing." Randy said smiling at her. He was shocked at how good she looked. Her long blonde hair was slightly curled and she wore a blouse and tight jeans that showed off her figure perfectly.

"Thanks. You look handsome." Sophie said blushing.

"Thanks, I got these for you." Randy said as he handed her a bunch of red roses.

"Awww thanks there really nice." Sophie said as she took them from him and smelled them. "So what we doing tonight." Sophie asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"Well first I was thinking we go watch a movie then go for dinner." Randy said as he took off driving.

"That sounds nice." Sophie said.

They arrived at the movie theatre 10 minutes later and they got their tickets and made their way into the movie they sat at the back of the theatre together. They decided to chat while they waited for the movie to begin.

"So what happened between you and your wife which made you both want to divorce, if you don't mind me asking." Sophie said.

"We had arguments over stupid things and it was getting annoying so we both decided to end our marriage, luckily we didn't have kids while we were married so it was an easy divorce." Randy said. "What about you, what's your relationships been like?" Randy asked.

"Well I've only had one boyfriend and that was for like a week and he broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him." Sophie said.

"What a jerk, he shouldn't push you like that, I'm glad you didn't sleep with him. So was he your only boyfriend?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, he was, lame I know for a nearly 18 year old to have had only 1 boyfriend and it was only for a week." Sophie said.

"It's not lame. You'll find your perfect guy one day, and who knows maybe you have but you just don't know it yet." Randy said as he winked at her and then the movie started. Sophie sat there wondering what he meant by his last sentence, she couldn't work out whether he was talking about himself or not, she shrugged the conversation out of her mind and enjoyed the movie with Randy. 2 hours later the movie ended and they both made their way out of the movie theatre. Sophie felt Randy grabs her hand and connected their fingers together. Sophie just wanted to let out a huge scream of excitement but instead looked up at Randy who looked back down at her with a smile. They made it to Randy's car and he opened the door for Sophie and shut it when she got in, he then got in on the drivers side and drove the short distance to a fancy restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant and went inside and sat down at the table which the waiter showed them.

"I'm having a great time Randy, thanks for taking me out." Sophie said as she placed down her menu and smiled at Randy.

"So am I. I'm glad you agreed to come out with me." Randy said smiling back as the waiter took their orders. He then left and Randy and Sophie were alone again. Randy reached across the table and took Sophie's hand into each of his and smiled at her.

"Your really beautiful." Randy said looking into her hazel eyes.

Sophie blushed as he said that. "Awww thanks Randy" She said smiling and looking back into his icy blue eyes. They continued talking about anything they could think off and their food came and after they finished eating Randy paid for dinner and they left the restaurant.

"That was nice, thanks for dinner." Sophie said as they walked slowly back to the car hand in hand again.

"Your welcome, I had a great time." Randy said as he opened the car door for her then shut it once she got in and the got in the drivers side and drove Sophie back home. "So I'm dropping you off just near your dad's house like earlier right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah same place please." Sophie said. Randy did as she said and they arrived shortly after. Randy parked the car and switched off the engine to his car.

"Thanks again Randy." Sophie said taking off her belt and facing him.

"Your welcome, I'd love to do it again sometime, and now you work with WWE for two weeks then we can." Randy said smiling.

"I'd like that." Sophie said smiling. She leaned over towards Randy to place a kiss on his cheek but he turned around and instead each of their lips met and they shared a long passionate kiss. They both smiled when the kiss was broken.

"I better get in before they call me, see you soon though." Sophie said this time kissing him on the lips. "Bye" She said.

"Bye" Randy said as she got out and walked to the front door of the house. Randy drove off once he saw that Sophie walked in. Sophie smiled as she shut the door quietly and walked upstairs. She saw the light on in Ted and Kristen's room and little bit of talking but she just walked straight past and into her own room. She quickly got dressed into her pyjamas and sighed happily when she got into the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Randy and the great night she had with him but her mind was mainly on the kiss they just shared. She soon fell asleep and couldn't wait to see what more would happen between her and Randy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday Morning**

Sophie woke up early on Monday morning, 5:00am to be exact, she was totally tired, she had stayed up half the night talking to Randy on the phone, her and Randy had been getting along so well recently and she was shocked as to how quick she was falling for him. All she could think about was Randy she loved him but she was just afraid to tell him because it was too soon. They may have not seen each other since their first date but they both missed each other very much and they both couldn't wait to see each other today.

"Come on time to go." Ted said as he walked into Sophie's room. "Our flight leaves at 7:30am" He added.

"Oh alright." Sophie said lazily as she walked out her room. They both put their cases into the cab that came to pick them up and got into the back they were driven the short trip to the airport and then made their way inside. They went past passport control and then they sat in the waiting area waiting for their flight to be called. Sophie took out her phone and saw that she had a text from Randy, she made sure Ted wasn't looking at the text and opened it to read it.

_Can't wait to see you xx R _Sophie smiled and texted him back.

**Me neither, just waiting for our flight to get called, be there at 11:00am x **Emma replied.

_Okay good I'll be there, I miss u so much xx _He replied.

"FLIGHT 23 TO MEMPHIS, TENNESSE NOW BOARDING" the over head speaker said.

**I miss u too baby. Gotta go plane time, talk later bye xx **Emma replied standing up.

_Bye bye babe xxx Randy said._

"Who was you texting?" Ted asked as they walked towards the plane.

"No one." Sophie said.

They got onto the plane and 3 hours later they landed in Memphis.

"You better get used to that for the next two weeks and who knows maybe longer if Vince likes you." Ted said as they walked off the plane.

"I will, who's picking us up?" Sophie asked as they reached luggage claim.

"Well Randy is already in Memphis as is Cody so both of them I guess." Ted said, Sophie smiled when she heard Randy's name being mentioned. They both walked out past security and to the waiting area where they saw Cody and Randy waiting.

"Guys over here." Cody called waving over to them.

"Hey." Ted said to the both of them.

"Hey, Hey Sophie." Randy said with a smirk.

"Hi Randy." Sophie said.

"Cody too." Cody said pouting a little.

"Hi Cody." Sophie said giggling.

"Let's go now." Ted said walking out with them. Sophie and Randy walked behind Ted and Cody and they both exchanged smiles at each other. Sophie just wanted to wrap her arms around Randy and kiss him non stop but she knew she shouldn't.

"I missed you so much baby." Randy whispered so that only Sophie could hear.

"I missed you too baby." Sophie whispered back.

"Could we spend the morning together?, make an excuse to leave Ted, I'm sure he'll catch up on some sleep anyway." Randy said whispering even though Ted and Cody were completely oblivious to the fact that Randy and Sophie was talking to each other.

"Okay I will, which room are you in?" Sophie asked still whispering.

"309." Randy said as he opened the trunk to his rental car and put Ted's and Sophie's cases into the trunk.

"I'm up front." Sophie said as she quickly got into the passengers seat before Cody could say a word.

"Not fair! It's my seat." Cody said acting upset as he got into the car as did Ted.

"Doesn't have your name on it" Sophie said as she put on her belt.

"Damn it I knew I should have put my name on it." Cody mumbled.

The drive back was a little long due to some traffic. Randy kept glancing and smiling at Sophie and she couldn't help but blush. Cody and Ted were both sitting in the back. Cody watched out the window and Ted just stayed quiet and listened to his I Pod. Randy reached out and held Sophie's hand that was on her lap before removing it once the cars started moving. Ted saw what Randy did and a look of confusion and worry went across his face, he couldn't work out if Randy had just said a little joke about something or was he secretly seeing Sophie. They soon arrived at the hotel and Ted and Sophie checked in as Randy and Cody made their way to their own rooms. Cody shared with Evan but Randy stayed alone.

"Room 317" Ted said as they got into the elevator.

"Cool, what you doing when we get there?" Sophie asked hoping he would say take a nap.

"Probably just take a little nap, you" Ted said as they arrived on the third floor.

"Go shopping or explore Memphis." Sophie said lying, she was really going to go see Randy.

"Well have fun with that." Ted said as he unlocked the door and they both walked in. Sophie placed her case onto her bed and got her things ready. Ted however just put his case onto the floor and laid flat out onto the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sophie slowly walked out not making a lot of noise and walked over to Randy's room and knocked on his door.

"hey" Randy said as he opened the door, he had just came out of the shower and he was wet and had a towel wrapped around his waist. Sophie thought he looked so hot.

"Hey" Sophie said as she walked into the room.

"I'll just go into the bathroom and get dressed." Randy said as he picked up his clothes.

"No don't" Sophie said which confused Randy. Sophie placed her lips onto Randy's and the kissed passionately. Randy carried Sophie towards the bed.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked as he broke the kiss.

"Positive" Sophie said as Randy started planting kisses onto her neck and shoulder. Randy soon removed his towel as well as Sophie's clothes and the soon began to make love this was Sophie's first time ever and she just wanted it to be with the man she loved and she knew that was Randy even if he didn't love her back After they finished Randy and Sophie laid in the bed snuggled up to each other.

"I love you." Sophie blurted out a little as to how Randy would react.

"I love you too" Randy said back as he placed a long passionate kiss on her lips.

* * *

**PART 2 UP TOMORROW**


	6. Chapter 6

Randy and Sophie laid on the bed together cuddling with each other telling each other they loved one another over and over again. They loved being in each others arms and Sophie was really happy that Randy loved her; she was just scared that because they were now serious she would have to tell her family, and she knew they wouldn't be happy about the relationship.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked.

"Umm yeah a little." Sophie said.

"Shall we go out or just order room service?" Randy said sitting up.

"Room service." Sophie said as Randy put on his boxers and walked over to the phone. He ordered himself and Sophie some lunch and then went back over to the bed.

"Are we going to tell everyone now?" Randy said sitting on the bed and taking Sophie's hand.

"Looks like were going to have to, but whatever they say you won't break up with me right?" Sophie asked as she looked into Randy's eyes.

"Of course I won't we'll be together regardless of what they say." Randy said as Sophie cupped his face in between her hands.

"I love you." Sophie said as she kissed Randy on his lips.

"I love you too" Randy said as the kiss was broke.

Sophie got up and got dressed and then went back over to the bed. They sat down on the bed talking with each other more about their relationship and how tings would now work out between then when they heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably room service." Randy said as he opened the door and his eyes grew wide when he saw Ted standing on the other side. "Ted, umm what are you doing here?" Randy asked. Randy saw the pissed off look on Ted's face. Ted just pushed past Randy and walked into the room.

"What's going on in here? What's going on between you both for that fact?" Ted asked raising his voice.

"Nothing's going on." Randy said.

"How can nothing be going on, you're standing there with just your boxers on, it doesn't look like nothing!" Ted spat.

Sophie looked over to Randy and he understood the look she gave him and he nodded in approval.

"Ted, me and Randy are…well were together and we love each other." Sophie said trying her hardest to read the look on Ted's face. "Ted say something." Sophie pleaded with him.

"No, you can't, it's not right. Your 17 and he's 30. No way I'm not allowing it." Ted said.

"Why does it matter what age we are? If we love each other then that's all that matters." Randy said as Ted shot him a glare.

"She's my little sister but she's dating someone who's older then me? I don't want that for her! Come on Sophie were leaving." Ted said as he took Sophie by her hand.

"No!" Sophie shouted and pushed him away from her. "I'm not leaving Randy." Sophie said. "You can either deal with me and Randy together or you can leave me alone forever!, your choice, big bro" Sophie said. Ted stood and looked at both Randy and Sophie and sighed, he then walked out and back to his locker room. Randy and Sophie stood together in the room. For the rest of the day Randy and Sophie stayed together. When it was time to leave Sophie had to go back to the hotel room which she share with Ted but now that they were fighting Randy said he would let her stay with him. Sophie wanted to go into the room to get her stuff alone while Randy waited in his own hotel room. Sophie walked into the room and noticed that it was quiet so she walked over to her bed and got a few of her things packed and then Ted walked into the room from the bathroom. Sensing that he was there Sophie turned around.

"Ted." Sophie said barely whispering.

"hmm?" Ted said not paying any interest.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just that I knew you'd react like…well like you are now, I know I'm 17 and Randy's 30, but we love each other, what would you do if someone you loved was older then you?" Sophie said, the tone of her voice was almost pleading with Ted to understand.

Ted sighed and looked up from his gaze to the floor. "I'd well I'd do whatever it takes to stay with that person." Ted said.

"Exactly now that's what I'm doing with Randy, please Ted I don't want to fight." Sophie said walking closer to him.

"It's not just about his age Sophie, Randy is a user and once he's done with you he'll go onto another girl, I don't want you to get hurt." Ted said.

"I won't Ted alright, I won't." Sophie said. Ted looked into Sophie's teary eyes and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk." Ted said as they broke the hug.

"That's what big brother are for." Sophie said with a giggle.

"Yeahh whatever." Ted said playfully. "Dad's gonna freak when he finds out" Ted said. The thought of telling her parents didn't cross her mind until now.

"That's why I want you to back me up, please." Sophie pleaded.

"Fine. Now lets get to the arena, get Randy to come with us too." Ted said.

"Okay." Sophie said as she walked out. She went to Randy's room and knocked the door and he answered.

"Hey where's your stuff?" he asked as he looked around for her cases.

"Change of plan, me and Ted talked together and he's fine with me and you now" Sophie said,

"For real no more hiding?" Randy said.

"Well no one in WWE knows so if you don't want them to know the we still sneak around." Sophie said.

"No we act like a normal couple now no more sneaking around who cares what they say." Randy said.

Sophie smiled and they made their way back to Ted then from there they went to the arena. Randy has his arm around Sophie and she hugged into the side of him as they walked into the arena with Ted. People stared at Randy and Sophie for a split second but the carried on doing what they were doing. Randy would whisper I love you into her ear every time he got the chance that sent a shiver down her spine. Sophie went to Vince McMahon's office first to sign a contract for the two weeks and the she would be shown to the make-up area. After the show an exhausted Sophie made her way towards Randy's locker room, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey." Sophie said laying onto the couch in the room.

"Hey baby, how'd your first day go?" Randy asked as he put his shoes on.

"Totally exhausting. I can't wait to cuddle up with you in the bed tonight." Sophie said.

"Me neither." Randy said as he walked over to the couch. "Let's go now." Randy said with a smile as he picked up his bag and walked towards the door but not before taking Sophie's hand with his. They walked to go find Ted and then all four of them including Cody got into the car. Sophie and Randy got into the back and Cody went up front with Ted.

"So rumours been going round that you and Sophie are dating, is it true?" Cody asked as he turned around to look at Sophie and Randy.

"Yeah it's true." Randy said as he placed an arm round Sophie and she snuggled into his side.

"Nice, congratulations." Cody said.

"Thanks." Randy and Sophie said in unison. They soon arrived back at the hotel and Sophie went and grabbed her bags and went over to Randy's room. She immediately got dressed into her pyjama's and snuggled into Randy on the bed to watch a movie together. Sophie fell asleep way before the movie ended and Randy smiled and shut off the TV and he soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**2 Weeks Later**

It had been 2 weeks since Sophie started her internship with WWE and today was her last day working there. She really hoped that Vince would give her a full time job since he loved the job that she was doing with the make-up. She wanted to work and travel with not only Ted but Randy too. Randy and Sophie were still together and closer then ever, now that everyone in WWE knew they didn't have to sneak around. The only problem was their families didn't know. Sophie got out of the shower and walked back into the main room of the hotel room that she shared with Randy and searched through her bag for clothes to wear.

"Hey sexy." Randy said as he saw Sophie walking around the room wrapped in a towel. Randy loved the way Sophie looked and he just loved her.

"Who you calling sexy? I'm not sexy." Sophie said with a giggle.

"Well I think you are." Randy said walking over to her and placing his hands onto either side of her waist.

"Thank you baby." Sophie said smiling and looking up into Randy's icy blue eyes.

"Your welcome." Randy said as he leaned down and kissed Sophie's lips, it didn't take long for the kiss to turn passionate and then they were soon on the bed making love with each other.

After a while they laid on the bed cuddled with each other. "how long do I have until I have to go see Vince?" Sophie asked as Randy looked at his watch.

"About 1 and a half hours." Randy said. "We better get ready." Randy said as he got up and slipped on his boxers and got dressed. Vince had called and asked Sophie to come to his office at 2:00 this afternoon. Sophie got up and got dressed and Randy and Sophie were soon on their way to the arena. Once they arrived Randy went off to his locker room and Sophie went to Vince's office and knocked the door.

"Come in" Vince called as Sophie walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir." Sophie said.

"Yes, Sophie take a seat." Vince said as Sophie sat down opposite him and his desk. "Now, you know that today is your last day, and I am extremely happy with the work you have done in your time here and I am willing to offer you a permanent job here as a make-up artist if you want it, I have the contract here and ready to sign." Vince said sliding the contract in front of her. Without any hesitation Sophie grabbed a pen and signed on the dotted line. "Congratulations." Vince said shaking Sophie's hand.

"Thank you so much Mr McMahon." Sophie said. "I can't wait to tell everyone." Sophie said as she got up and walked out and made her way to Randy's locker room to tell him the exciting news.

"Randy, you'll never guess what" Sophie said excitedly as Randy was lacing up his boots.

"Surprise me." He said standing up straight.

"Vince offered me the job on a permanent bases and I accepted." Sophie beamed excitedly. Randy already knew Vince would since Randy asked him too. Randy had a little surprise planned for Sophie tonight.

"Wow that's great baby, congratulations." Randy said as he hugged her.

"Thanks babe. Is Ted here yet?" Sophie asked.

"No he hasn't walked in yet, he'll be here soon." Randy said just as Ted and Cody walked in "and that would be right now." Randy said.

"Ted! Guess what?" Sophie said.

"What?" Ted said.

"Vince offered me a permanent job here and I said yes!" Sophie said as Ted hugged her.

"That's the best news ever!" Ted said. "I've got news of my own." Ted said.

"What's that?" Randy asked as he put his arm round Sophie.

"Kristen and I are having a baby." Ted said with a huge smile.

"omg that is so awesome." Sophie said hugged Ted one more time.

"Congratulations man." Randy said.

"Thanks." Ted said.

"We've all got a surprise for you tonight babe" Randy said.

"What is it?" Sophie said. "You all know I hate surprises" Sophie said.

"You not going to find out until after the show." Cody said.

"We all kind of knew Vince would offer you the job. So all our friends here and Brett decided to have a little surprise for you." Ted said.

"Awww your all so sweet I can't wait." Sophie said. "But Brett doesn't know about me and Randy" Sophie said.

"It's okay Brett would really care as much as I do some how he will find a joke about it knowing him." Ted said.

"Well I've gotta go to do some make-up now, see you all after the show." Sophie said as she kissed Randy and left. The show ended 2 hours later and Sophie walked back into the locker room and found Brett in their talking with Cody. "hey big bro." Sophie said walking in and going to hug Brett.

"Hey little sis." Brett said as Ted walked into the room with drinks. "hey bro." Brett said.

"Hey." Ted said taking a seat on the bench.

"Did you just get here, Brett?" Sophie asked.

"Is that my baby I can here?" Randy said coming into the room from the shower.

"Baby? Who's he talking about?" Brett asked confused.

"Umm Brett, me and Randy are together." Sophie said as she looked at Brett he showed no anger on his face like Ted instead he laughed.

"That's good for you both then, Randy one question" Brett said.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"Have you tapping my sister." Brett said.

"Brett!" Sophie said.

"Sophie!" Ted said.

"Ted!" Randy said.

"Randy" Brett said.

"Cody!" Cody said as all four of them looked at Cody. Cody just smiled cheekily.

"Right whatever can we all just stop talking about out sex life, please, it's not anyone's business." Sophie said.

"Fine." Brett said with a pout. Sophie just giggled and they all got into the car and drove to a club. Randy covered Sophie's eyes with his hand as they walked in he took his hand away.

"SURPRISE" almost every RAW superstar said in unison.

"omg I bet this was all your idea." Sophie said turning to Randy.

"Yeah it was, you like it?" Randy asked.

"Love it" Sophie said as she kissed Randy then turned to everyone there. "thank you all so much for coming." it was mainly the younger superstars that were there and she was happy about that.

"Your welcome now we all agreed your not paying for your own drink tonight everyone here is." Evan said.

"Yeah, it's our way of saying congratulations." Mike 'Miz' said.

"Awww thanks everyone." Sophie said.

Everybody enjoyed the night together and they had a blast, no one was sitting down everyone was up and dancing and like they said they was buying Sophie's drinks.

"Babe, let's dance." Randy said as soon as he heard a slow song come on. Sophie didn't hesitate as Randy took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing with their girlfriend/boyfriend or lady friends in Ted and Brett's case. Ted danced with Mickie, Brett danced with Maria. Randy held Sophie close as they danced together. "Do you want to come and see my parents tomorrow?" Randy asked as they danced.

"umm okay sounds good, I just hope they won't hate me." Sophie said.

"Awww baby they won't" Randy said.

"I hope not and since we are going to tell your parents it's only right that we tell mine." Sophie said. "When is WWE in Mississippi next?" Sophie asked.

"In 2 weeks" Randy said.

"Okay we will tell them then." Sophie said. They enjoyed the rest of the night with everyone and they were all happy that Sophie was now part of them even if she wasn't a diva. Sophie was nervous about tomorrow and in 2 weeks, she was scared about what they would all think.


	8. Chapter 8

Next Day.

Sophie and Randy got their things ready for the trip to St Louis and since this was Randy's home town he said that Sophie could stay with him at his house and she could meet his parents too. Sophie felt nervous about not only meeting his family but because of her being 17 and Randy being 30.

"You ready baby?" Randy said bringing Sophie out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, yeah." Sophie said taking her case but Randy took it from her and smiled. They went downstairs and found their cab that they called for waiting for them, they put their cases into the trunk and got into the back seat together. Randy held onto Sophie's hand the whole drive to the airport.

"You nervous?" Randy said looking into Sophie's eyes.

"A little" Sophie said.

"Everything will be ok, I promise you." Randy said kissing Sophie on the lips. They soon arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. Sophie fell asleep the whole way while Randy watched a DVD. A few hours later they landed in St Louis and it was past midnight so they went straight to Randy's house and fell asleep together.

The next day Sophie woke up by the smell of breakfast and went downstairs to see Randy cooking in the kitchen.

"Something smells good." Sophie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, just thought I'd make you a little something." Randy said smiling at Sophie as she walked closer to him.

"Thanks baby." Sophie sad kissing his cheek. "So what time are we going to your parents?" Sophie asked.

"I was going to eat then go get ready." Randy said taking Sophie into his arms and sitting her onto the kitchen counter.

"Sounds good, I will too, I really hope they won't be mad at us." Sophie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sophie baby, no matter what anyone says about us, I will never ever leave you." Randy said Sophie smiled and leaned down and kissing Randy on his lips, the kiss soon turned passionate and then they both stopped. "Now breakfast is ready." Randy said smiling.

"Good." Sophie said as she got off the kitchen counter and took a seat at the kitchen table. Randy took a seat next to her and they enjoyed breakfast. As soon as they finished Sophie went to the sink and started washing the dishes.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Washing the dishes." Sophie said.

"You don't need to do that, I will do it baby." Randy said, taking the dishes out of her hands and putting them back into the sink.

"But you made the breakfast so I'll wash up." Sophie said.

"Nope not letting you clean up in my house. I want you to just have fun here I'll worry about the cleaning" Randy said Sophie smiled at him and pecked his lips.

"Alright fine, I'll go get changed then." Sophie said. "I love you so much." Sophie said.

"Okay I'll be up in a bit and I love you so much too." Randy said as Sophie walked up the stairs to get dressed. Randy finished cleaning the kitchen and then he also went upstairs and got ready. A couple of hours later they were both ready and they soon got into Randy's car and drove the short drive to his parents house. They arrived shortly after and parked outside the huge house.

"Wow." Sophie said as she got out and looked at the house. Randy lightly chuckled and took her hand and walked to the front door. Randy knocked the door and waited for an answer. Randy's mom, Elaine answered the door and smiled when she saw Randy.

"Randy it's so good to see you." Elaine said as she hugged her son then looked at Sophie. "Who's this lovely girl?" Elaine said.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Sophie. Sophie, this is my mom Elaine." Randy said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Orton." Sophie said.

"Oh please call me Elaine, dear." Elaine said as she hugged Sophie. "Come on in." Elaine said as Randy and Sophie walked in.

"Where's dad?" Randy asked.

"He's out back with Nathan lighting the barbeque." Elaine said.

"Oh okay, come on Sophie let me introduce them to you." Randy said taking Sophie's hand and walking out to the backyard. "Hey, this is my girlfriend Sophie." Randy said.

"Hi Sophie, I am Bob, Randy's dad and this his little brother Nathan." Bob said as he went and hugged both Randy and Sophie. "Becky will be here in a bit" Bob said.

"Okay sounds good. Did she have the baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, a little boy they called him Ayden." Nathan said.

"That's nice, I can't wait to see him." Randy said. "we're going to go inside and see if mom needs help." Randy said walking into the kitchen with Sophie.

"hey mom need any help?" Randy asked.

"No everything is fine." Elaine said as the door knocked "Could you get it please." Elaine said.

"Sure" Randy said as Sophie followed him to the front door. His sister Becky, and her husband Jake were at the door and she was holding Ayden. "Hey big sis." Randy said as he opened the door. "Hey Jake, this is my girlfriend Sophie." Randy said.

"Hi Sophie, I'm Randy's older sister Becky and this is my husband Jake and our son Ayden." Becky said as they walked into the house.

"Nice to meet you both." Sophie said. "He's cute." Sophie said.

"Thanks, you want to hold him?" Becky asked.

"Umm okay sure." Sophie said as Becky handed Ayden to Sophie. Randy stood next to Sophie and smiled.

"He like's you." Randy said as he put his arm round Sophie's shoulder. Sophie smiled up at Randy. Randy wanted kids but knew that Sophie was still young and she should have to wait if she wanted to, he didn't want to force her to have kids with him. Later on everyone sat down at the table for their dinner, they all ate and talked with each other.

"So how did you both meet." Bob asked.

"I went to work with my brother one day and then we met and it was like love a first sight." Sophie sad smiling.

"Who's your brother?" Elaine asked.

"Well actually half-brother, it's Ted DiBiase." Sophie said.

"How old are you?" Elaine asked.

"I'm 18 next week" Sophie said as everyone looked at each other.

"What?" Randy said.

"Your 17?" Becky said.

"Yeah. Does it bother everyone?" Sophie asked.

"Ye--" Bob said as Elaine cut him off.

"No it's fine wit everyone. You can't help who you fall in love with can you." Elaine said.

"Thanks mom." Randy said. After dinner everyone sat in the living room and chatted some more. Randy sat on the single couch with Sophie sat comfortably on his lap as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I don't think you dad likes me and you together." Sophie whispered into Randy's ear.

"So what if he doesn't like I said before nothing is going to make me leave you." Randy whispered back and kisses Sophie cheek she smiled at him. "You know you looked great with Ayden in your arms." Randy said as Sophie smiled.

"Really?" Sophie said.

"Yeah, I think you would make a great mom one day." Randy said.

"I hope I do, would you ever want kids?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, with you only and only when your ready to have kids, I'm not going to force you." Randy said.

"Well I'd love kids with you, but I'd rather be married first." Sophie said. "but that doesn't mean we have to get married, you propose when you think the time is right." Sophie said.

"Okay I understand." Randy said. They all enjoyed the night and Randy's dad soon got comfortable with Randy and Sophie being together. Randy was really happy that his family wasn't judgemental of them and loved the fact that they were together. Randy thought about what Sophie said about getting married and he knew that they had only been together for a few months but it just felt like the right thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Next Week

It was a Friday and Sophie, Randy, Ted and Brett were on the plane going to Clinton. Brett had now joined WWE he was in a new heel stable with Ted and Joe Hennig call 'The Fortunate Sons' So Brett would travel with them now. Sophie and Randy were going to tell Sophie's family about their relationship, they were both happy that Randy's family liked the relationship but Sophie knew it wouldn't be that simple with her family. Sophie was really scared she knew that her family wouldn't like it and especially her mom. They sat on the plane, Sophie sat at the window, Randy sat next to her in the middle and Brett sat next to Randy. Ted had the seat just in front of Sophie but he would occasionally turn around.

"So umm has the cat got everyone's tongue or are you all going to be boring today?" Brett said looking at Sophie and Randy. Sophie smiled slightly. She always found Brett funny some how.

"well find something to do" Randy said.

"I got nothing. But I want that little girls colouring book, she's colouring Santa." Brett said looking at the little girls colouring book.

"Wow it's like I'm sitting next to a 5 year old." Randy said as Brett was still looking at the little girl colour.

"huh? You say something." Brett said looking back at Randy and Sophie. Sophie just giggled the whole way through Brett's little jealousy of the girl.

"ask her to share?" Sophie suggested.

"Good idea." Brett said. He then turned to the little girl. "Excuse me, little girl can I colour Santa too?" Brett asked.

"Mommy the strange man is talking to me." the little girl said. Brett quickly sat up straight and rested his head back on the seat and closed his eye to make it seem like he was sleeping. Sophie tried to hold in her laugh.

"That man is asleep how could he be looking at you." The lady told her daughter.

Randy and Sophie laughed amongst their self's trying not to make it obvious to the lady. "Damn Brett, your so sly." Randy said.

"Well I'm a pro." Brett said he was now 'awake' and talking to the others and getting glares from the girl he just annoyed.

A few hours later they arrived in Clinton and they were met at the airport by Mike who help them load all the cases into the truck and they were soon on the road to the house. Sophie and Randy told Mike in the car and he seemed happy about it. They soon arrived at the house and Sophie saw a familiar car parked outside.

"my mom is here." Sophie said as they all go out the car.

"Yeah, dad invited her." Mike said. They all got their cases and walked to the front door. Mike opened the door and walked in and everyone followed him.

"Were home." Mike shouted. Kristen and Nicole ran downstairs and into each of their husbands arms. Sophie giggled and walked into the kitchen with Randy where she found her mom, dad and Melanie cooking.

"Hey" Sophie said as she let go of Randy's hand and walking over and hugging all 3 of them.

"Hey sweetie, good to see you." Emily said.

"good to see u too, mom" Sophie said.

"Randy, Ted told me you was coming here." Ted Sr said.

"Yeah, he invited me over but I'm mainly here with Sophie." Randy said as the 3 adults looked at him in confusion.

"Why mainly for Sophie?" Melanie asked.

"Well we have something to tell you all." Sophie said as the adults listened. "Me and Randy are together." Sophie said taking Randy's hand.

"What?? But he's 30 and your 17 I'm not allowing my daughter in this kind of relationship." Ted Sr said.

"Why should that matter, we love each other and I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Sophie said.

"No I don't care he is to stay away from you and you are leaving WWE." Emily said.

"I'm not leaving Sophie, never, no matter what you say." Randy said.

"How much do you want?" Ted Sr said.

"Dad!!" Sophie said.

"I don't want you stupid money, all I want is for Sophie to be happy with me and if you don't like then that's fine with us because we're not breaking up no matter what any of you say." Randy said.

"I blame Ted for all this, you just had to bring her with you." Ted Sr said.

"Don't blame me! She was better off with me then sitting around this house all bored and listening to you either talking bout money or some shit that happened in the past and I'm pretty sure Sophie would have preferred to be with me!" Ted snapped at his dad.

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" Ted Sr said.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Ted said before turning around and walking upstairs followed by Kristen

"Anything you want to say Brett?" Ted Sr said looking at Brett who had a little smirk on his face.

"Randy tapped Sophie." Brett said as Randy shot him a cold glare. Brett went up to his room and he too was followed by Nicole.

"I never understand what that boy says." Ted Sr mumbled to Melanie as Sophie let out a breath of relief.

"So are you happy for us?" Sophie asked.

"We need time." Emily said.

"Fine whatever, you coming Randy?" Sophie asked

"Yeah." he replied. They both walked upstairs and went to the room that Ted and Kristen was in.

"Hey Ted, I don't want to impose but can me and Randy stay at your place I kind of don't want to be here right now." Sophie said.

"Sure no problem. We're just leaving right now." Ted said.

"Thanks man, oh yeah congratulations Kristen." Randy said.

"Thank you Randy." Kristen said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see your little baby." Sophie said giggling and hugging Kristen.

"You ready?" Ted said.

"Yeah." Kristen and Sophie said. All four of them walked downstairs and to the car. None of the adults bothered to talk to any of them. They then saw Brett walk out to them.

"hey, you staying with Ted?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, oh and your so lucky dad still lives in the old age any how he knew what you meant I would have killed you" Sophie said to a smirking Brett.

"Sorry it just came out." Brett said as he hugged her. "See you on Saturday for your birthday." Brett said.

"okay see you bro" Sophie said getting in the car. All four of them soon made their way to Ted's house which was only 10 minutes away. They first decided to stop at McDonalds and get a take out since they left without having dinner. They ate in the car and then they arrived at Ted's house. They unloaded the car and went straight to bed.

"I'm going straight to bed I'm tired." Sophie said.

"I'll show you to your room." Kristen said as she went upstairs with Randy and Sophie following her. Kristen showed them the guest room then went downstairs to Ted. Sophie sighed and got ready to sleep.

"You okay?" Randy said as they both got into bed.

"I'm just a little upset with everything." Sophie said as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay babe." Randy said as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you and you know that I will never break up with you." Randy said.

"I love you too and neither will I." Sophie said. They both soon fell asleep with each other and Randy had one thing stuck in his mind all day and that was proposing. He wanted to do it right and then when Brett said birthday on Saturday it was like a light went off in his head he wanted to get the best gift for Sophie and there would be nothing better then a proposion.


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday - Sophie's 18th Birthday.

It was now Saturday morning and Sophie and Randy were in Randy's home in St Louis. Ted, Kristen, Nicole, Brett, Cody and Mickie were all staying in the house with Randy for the night since they had all agreed to throw a birthday party for Sophie that night. Randy woke up a little early so he decided to cook breakfast just for Sophie and bring it to her in bed. Randy finished cooking and set the food and juice onto a tray and made his way up into his bedroom where Sophie was still asleep. He placed the breakfast on the bedside and sat onto the bed and leaned down and kissed Sophie on the lips. Sophie smiled and soon opened her eyes.

"Morning birthday girl." Randy said smiling.

"Morning baby." Sophie said.

"I made you some breakfast." Randy said handing her the tray.

"Awww thanks babe you didn't have too." Sophie said as she started eating.

"Well it's your special day so I wanted too." Randy said. "I've got you a gift that you will love but your not getting it till later on at your party." Randy said as Sophie pouted. "But I knew you would do that so I've got you a little gift for you to open now." Randy said as he got up and went to his dresser and pulled out a wrapped up box and handed it to Sophie. She set her breakfast on the bedside and ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a pure 4ct diamond necklace for her. Sophie gasped she couldn't believe it, she loved the necklace.

"Oh my god, babe I love it, thank you so much." She said as she leaned forward and hugged him. "Put it on me" Sophie said as she turned around. Randy took the necklace out the box and put it round her neck.

"Perfect." He said as he started planting kisses on her neck. Sophie giggled as he did that, she loved feeling his kisses.

"So what are we doing today?" Sophie asked.

"Well I thought we could just stay here together then later on all of us can go out to a club or something." Randy said.

"Sounds good." Sophie said laying back in the bed. Randy smiled and laying down beside her. "I love you" Sophie said.

"I love you too baby." Randy said as he placed a long passionate kiss onto her lips and it wasn't long before they began making love with each other.

Later that afternoon Sophie finally walked downstairs wearing Randy's top and her pyjama bottoms.

"Wow you are awake, we was going to send a search party upstairs." Brett said as Sophie walked into the front room.

"Sorry I was a little busy." Sophie said.

"Busy rrrright" Ted said, they all got the hint as to what was going on, all except Brett of course.

"Busy with what?" Brett said as they all looked at him, he thought for a second. " ohhhhh" He finally said getting what Sophie was talking about.

"So ready for some presents?" Mickie said.

"Awww you didn't have too" Sophie said. They all passed their gifts to Sophie and she thanked everyone for them. The ladies soon went upstairs to get ready for the night out and the guys stayed downstairs and watched TV.

"Guys, I'm thinking of proposing to Sophie tonight." Randy said, Cody thought the idea was good but Ted and Brett looked at each other.

"She's only 18 man, I'm not sure she'd want to get married just yet." Brett said.

"Look I know you want what's best for you little sister but can't you see how happy I make he, we have talked about marriage, we've even talked about kids-" Randy said as Ted interrupted.

"Woah man it's bad enough that she comes down here boasting bout sleeping with you don't make her pregnant just yet." Ted said.

"I'm not. Look I'm going to propose and if she says yes then I'll be extremely happy, and if she says no then I'll understand and I'll wait for however long she wants too." Randy said as Brett and Ted finally nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile upstairs Sophie was searching through her case on what to wear while the other 3 ladies were going through her make-up bag.

"So what did Randy get you?" Kristen asked.

"Well he got me this diamond necklace that I'm wearing and he said he's got one more surprise." Sophie said as all 3 ladies got up and looked at her necklace.

"Wow, so what do you think the other gift is?" Mickie said.

"I'm not sure he won't say." Sophie said.

"Maybe he might propose." Nicole said. Sophie's eyes grew wide, she loved Randy but was she really going to get married if he did propose. She thought all the way through while she was getting ready and she finally decided that if Randy were to propose she would say yes. After all the girls got ready they made their way down into the living room to join their men.

"Before we go I have a surprise for Sophie." Randy said as he took her hand. Sophie smiled up into his icy blue eyes. Randy got down onto one knee and pulled out a little black box with a 9ct diamond engagement ring in the box. "Baby I know we've only been together for a few month but they have been the best few months of my life and I know I'm 30 and your only 18 but that doesn't matter, what matter's is that I love you so much and I want you to be my wife, so will you marry me?" Randy said as Sophie was crying tears of joy.

"Yes." Sophie barely said. Randy placed the ring onto her finger and got up and hugged her. "I love you too" she said. Everybody congratulated them both on the engagement and they all went off to the club to enjoy Sophie's 18th. Sophie and Randy never left each others side for the whole night. They both enjoyed being with each other and now that they were engaged nothing would be able to break them apart. But there was the case of telling their parents and Randy and Sophie knew that Randy's parents would be thrilled but Sophie's on the other hand would be furious. Sophie didn't care what anyone thought as long as she was with Randy then that was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry 4 not doing this chapter yesterday i was a little busy with college =[**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later...**

It had now been two weeks since Sophie's birthday and Randy's shock proposal. Randy and Sophie were so happy together and they enjoyed being with each other. Sophie woke up to the sound of the shower being turned on by Randy. Sophie just laid in her bed and looked at her engagement ring. She smiled happily to herself and cuddled into the bed cover.

A few minutes later Randy came out of the shower he was wearing just his boxers and Sophie smiled when he walked in.

"Morning beautiful." He said as he looked over to the bed seeing Sophie awake.

"Morning baby." Sophie said as she sat up on the bed. "What time do we have to be at the arena?" Sophie asked as she stood up off the bed.

"Well the time now is 11 and we got to be at the show about1 hour before show time so about 6." Randy said as he searched through his case for something to wear. Sophie smiled and walked over to Randy.

"That means we have plenty of time to ourselves." Sophie said as she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, he placed his hands on her hips.

"Yes we do, so what do you want to do?" Randy said smiling. Sophie didn't say anything she just kissed him and they soon moved to the bed and just as they did that the door knocked. "Somebody has the worst timing in the world" Randy said as Sophie giggled. He walked to the door and opened it where he found Brett standing on the other side.

"Hey Brett, what's up." Randy asked as he stepped aside for Brett to walk in.

"Nothing much, Ted and Cody had an autograph signing to do so i'm all alone so could i hang with you guys?" Brett asked as he sat on the bed.

"Well um sure." Sophie said looking at Randy. They both wanted to be alone together but they knew they could have other days together.

"Cool. So what you guys doing today?" Brett asked.

"I was thinking about going to the beach then going out for lunch." Randy said. "It was going to be just me and Sophie." Randy said.

"Oh am I imposing, I mean I can go if you like." Brett said getting up.

"No man it's fine we've got plenty of other days to be together." Randy said.

"Well i'm just going to get dressed and then we can go." Sophie said as she took her clothes and her bikini and went into the bathroom to get changed.

"I'm going to go get my swim trunks on and i'll meet you both in the lobby." Brett said as he walked out and made his way to his hotel room.

Sophie soon came out and she had her clothes on top of her bikini and her and Randy went downstairs to the lobby where they found Brett sitting and waiting.

All three of them walked out of the hotel and made their way to the beach. Randy and Brett got recognised by a few fans on the street and they both happily signed autographs and took pictures with the fans. They finally arrived at the beach and made their way to the beach beds and placed their things onto the bed.

"I'm going into the sea" Brett said as he took of his shirt and went off into the sea. Randy laid onto the other beach bed with his sunglasses on. Sophie walked over to him and sat on the bed facing him. Randy placed his hands onto her lap.

"You coming into the water too?" Sophie asked.

"No i'm going to lay here in the sun." Randy said sliding his sunglasses down off his face and watched her take her clothes off to reveal her bikini. Randy smirked he thought she looked so beautiful and he loved her body. "Actually i'm coming in too." Randy said as he got up. They both got into the sea and went over to Brett.

"So you finally joined me." Brett said.

"Yeah, but he was actually going to work on his tan but I think I changed his mind." Sophie said as she backed into Randy and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well seeing her sexy body in her bikini I couldn't resist." Randy said.

"Right, if you say so." Brett said rolling his eyes.

"Hey." Sophie said splashing him with water.

"Oh you want a fight do you." Brett said as he went under the water and went between her legs and picked her up onto his shoulder. "Say I'm the best big bro in the world or I'll drop you into the water." Brett said Sophie couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay okay your the best big bro in the world." Sophie said. "Can you put me down now?" Sophie giggled.

"You want to go down?" he said.

"Yes." Sophie replied.

"Okay." Brett said as he leaned back and let Sophie drop into the water.

"Your so going to pay for that." Sophie said as she came up from the water and moved her hair from her face.

All three of them enjoyed the day at the beach and they soon started making their way back to the hotel room after they had their lunch at McDonalds, Brett's choice of course. Brett went off to his own hotel room and Randy and Sophie went to theirs.

"So who you facing tonight babe." Sophie asked as she brushed her hair after her shower.

"I'm facing Sheamus." Randy said.

"Aww don't worry babe you'll win." Sophie said as she walked to her bag and placed her phone into it.

They made their way to the arena for RAW. A few hours later the show finished and everyone was either going home or going back to their hotel room. Randy and Sophie walked into the hotel room and both to ready for bed. Just as they got comfortable in each other embrace they heard the door knock. Randy groaned as he got up and opened it to reveal a rather upset Brett on the other side.

"Brett? what do you want?" Randy asked as he stepped aside to allow Brett in. Sophie sat up in the bed and observed him, something was bothering her big bro.

"You okay?" Sophie asked.

"I've fucked up my life, big time." Was all Brett said as he plopped his self down onto the bed.

* * *

**Uh Oh what did Brett do?? lolz updating soon review plzzzz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Damn I wrote this chapter three times!! grrr 1st time I accidently crossed the page off, 2nd time my net d/c**

* * *

"Brett are you okay?" Sophie asked as she got up and sat on the bed next to him.

"No. Sophie I'm a screw up." Brett said.

"What did you do?" Randy asked.

"I cheated on Nicole." Brett said as he put his face in his hands.

"Man, why? who with?" Randy asked.

"Kelly, and the worst part is I wasn't even drunk. It just happened right now, I left her in her hotel room" Brett sighed.

"Your an idiot for cheating. But I promise me and Randy will keep quite about this for you." Sophie said as she hugged him.

"Okay I trust you both but what about Kelly? She's bound to say something about it." Brett said.

"She won't if she does I can threaten her." Randy said.

"Thanks. I just can't believe I did that I needed to tell someone I'm glad you both didn't shout." Brett said as he stood up. "I better go and let you both sleep. See you tomorrow" Brett said as he left.

"Wow that was a shock." Randy said as he got back into the bed and cuddled Sophie.

"Yeah it was. Poor Brett and Nicole." Sophie said. "Night then babe." Sophie said as she pulled the blanket on top of them both.

"Night sweetie." Randy said. They both soon fell asleep.

**Next Day**

Sophie woke up feeling a little sick. She wasn't throwing up but her forehead was a little hot. Sophie groaned and went to get some water. Randy soon woke up after feeling one half of the bed empty.

"Sophie you okay?" Randy asked as he walked to where she was.

"Yeah, I just think I got a little cold from being in the water then out in the cold yesterday at the beach." Sophie said as she put the glass down. She started to feel nauseous. She then fainted onto the floor. Randy rushed to her side and tried to wake her. He pored cold water onto her face and she shot up instantly. "What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted baby." Randy said as he was holding her.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit." Sophie said as Randy helped her to the bed.

"Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" Randy asked a little concerned.

"No, but there is one thing you can bring me" Sophie said.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"A bucket cause I'm about to throw up." Sophie said as Randy went and got the empty trash can and gave it to Sophie. Sophie threw up a few times into the bucket.

"I'm taking you to hospital." Randy said. Sophie didn't bother arguing instead she agreed and they both went into the car and went to the hospital nearby. There wasn't a long wait and they was seen almost straight away. The doctor called them in and they both got comfortable on the chairs. The doctor went through all the tests on Sophie.

"There's one more test for you to take and that's a pregnancy test." The doctor said. Sophie didn't think nothing of it she just thought it was a normal thing for ladies to do. So she went into the bathroom and then a few minutes later she came out and handed the test to the doctor he looked at it. "Well, I've worked out why you have been throwing up and feeling nauseous and that's because you are pregnant." The doctor said.

"Pregnant?!" Sophie and Randy both said shocked.

"Yes, the test was positive." The Doctor said.

Sophie looked at Randy and didn't expect the expression on his face. "What you smiling about?" Sophie asked him.

"Were having a baby why wouldn't I be happy." Randy said. Sophie smiled.

"I'm happy, but scared too. I'm only 18" Sophie said. Randy put his arm round her.

"It's okay babe. You'll be a great mom." Randy said.

"Okay I am going to book you to come back for your first ultrasound test in a month." The doctor said.

"Is it possible to book that in Tampa hospital. We don't live here. We live there." Randy said.

"Sure I will do that and they will send you a letter with the date and time." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Sophie said. They left the hospital and made their way back to the hotel Sophie knew that her parents would definitely cut her out of their life's especially now that she was pregnant at the age of 18. They arrived back into their room and just sat and watched a movie together then there was a knock at the door. Sophie got up and opened it.

"Kellz what you doing here?" Sophie asked. Sophie had gotten to know Kelly a lot since she worked with WWE but she didn't like her as much now that she heard that she slept with Brett.

"Can we talk." Kelly said as Sophie stepped aside for her to walk in. "I slept with Brett and then I woke up and he was gone." Kelly said. " I really like him, your his sister. Could you talk to him please." Kelly said.

"No, He's married did you not see the ring on his finger? He never takes it off unless he's in the ring." Sophie said.

"I never looked." Kelly said. Sophie was a little mad.

"When people told me about you and your history with guys I never believed them, but I guess I was right. Could you leave please?" Sophie said, Kelly got up and left the room. Sophie went and sat next to Randy.

"Wow you told her" Randy said as he hugged Sophie.

"She pissed me off." Sophie said. They sat and watched the whole movie and they both soon fell asleep. Sophie couldn't help but be happy about being pregnant she couldn't wait to be a mom and she knew that Randy couldn't wait to be a dad.


	13. Chapter 13

**1 Month Later**

It was the day of Sophie's first sonogram appointment for her pregnancy and she woke up and threw up a little in the bathroom and then she got ready for the appointment. They were back in Randy's hometown of Saint Louis and they decided to go to his families house for dinner and tell them about the baby. She finished fixing her hair when Randy woke up from his sleep.

"Morning sexy" He said as he stretched and sat up in bed.

"Morning baby." She said. "Get up and get ready the appointment is at 10:30" Sophie said as she put on her engagement ring, she never took it off only when she went to have a shower.

"Okay." Randy said as he got out of their bed and went to take a shower. Sophie had now moved into Randy's. But when she went back home to her mom to get her stuff it was hard considering her mom didn't say anything to her so Sophie didn't bother telling her about the engagement or baby she just packed her stuff and moved in with Randy. As for her dad she hadn't seen him since the day they told everyone about the relationship. "I'm ready." Randy said as he finished his shower and got dressed.

"Great let's go" Sophie said as she stood up and walked downstairs and out to the car. Randy followed after her and they both got into the car. They got to the hospital 10 minutes later and they sat down in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call them in next.

"Mrs Orton" The doctor called as Randy and Sophie both stood up. Sophie used Randy's second name even tho they wasn't married yet she just liked to be called Mrs Orton. They followed the doctor into the room and Sophie laid onto the bed and Randy took a seat next to her. The doctor did tests on her and the baby and he got the sonogram machine set up and put the baby on the screen. "Here is your babies." The Doctor said. Randy took Sophie's hand.

"Babies?" Sophie and Randy both repeated together

"Yes. You're expecting twins." The doctor said.

"That's amazing." Randy said smiling and kissing Sophie's hand. Sophie smiled too.

"I can't tell you what sex the babies is yet because you're only one month into your pregnancy but in the 6 month you will be able to find out." The doctor said. "How many copies of the sonogram picture would you like." He asked.

"I'd say about 6." Sophie said and Randy nodded.

"Okay I'll print 6 for you both." The doctor said. They waited for their picture and the doctor made them another appointment in 2 months and then they soon left and got into the car.

"Babe, you see when we can find out the sex of the babies do you want to know?" Sophie asked Randy.

"It would be good as a surprise but i want to have the room ready before the babies arrive so I say we find out. Do you want to?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I do. It would be easier we could fix their room before they come and find names for them." Sophie said. They drove off home first and got ready for dinner with Randy's family. 2 hours later Randy and Sophie got back into the car and drove to Randy's parents which was only a short drive away. Sophie was nervous a little about how they would react to the pregnancy. Randy took her hand and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Randy, Sophie it's so good to see you both." Elaine said as she hugged them both.

"Good to see you too mom." Randy said. Sophie smiled and followed Elaine into the kitchen holding Randy's hand. "Hey dad." Randy said as Bob also hugged the pair. "Nate and Becky not joining us for dinner tonight?" Randy asked as he and Sophie sat on the kitchen stalls.

"No, Nate has got football practice and Becky has gone to Jake's family in New York with Ayden. So it's just us four for dinner." Elaine said. Sophie looked at Randy and Randy nodded knowing what the look was for. Sophie reached into her bag and took out a sonogram picture for them to see.

"We have something to show you both." Sophie said as Bob and Elaine went to Sophie. Sophie slid the sonogram picture in front of them both and they looked at it.

"Your pregnant." Elaine said with excitement.

"Yeah, with twins." Sophie said.

"Twins. Wow." Bob said.

"Yeah we know it will be hard work but we'll be fine." Randy said as Sophie smiled.

"That picture is for you to keep I have plenty more." Sophie said.

"Thank you." Elaine said. "Wow our second and third grandchild." Elaine added. They sat down and chatted a bit more then they sat down and ate dinner together and talked about the babies and Randy and Sophie told them that they were engaged and they were both happy. It was soon getting late and Randy and Sophie decided to head off home. Sophie was so tired that she was falling asleep on the couch. Randy smiled and they both got into the car and made their way back to their home. 10 minutes later they arrived back home and Sophie went straight up to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Sophie got into bed and waited for Randy to get ready and into bed she watched him get ready.

"Babe do you want to get married before or after our babies are born." Randy asked.

"It would be better if it was before but I don't wanna stress myself out with the wedding then something happens to the babies, so lets just be safe and keep it until after the babies." Sophie said. Randy nodded, everything she had said was true. Sophie couldn't get her own family out of her mind. Her parents hated the fact that her and Randy were dating and now that they were engaged and having twins together it would be a little harder for them to take in.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 Weeks Later**

WWE was now back in Clinton which was of course Sophie's home town. Randy and Sophie agreed that they were going to see Sophie's parents for the last time and if they still didn't accept her and Randy's relationship then she would cut them out of her and their babies life's. Sophie laid her head on Randy's lap and just looked up at him and smiled, Randy was looking down and smiling at her. Randy had his hand on her stomach.

"I love you." Randy said smiling.

"I love you too." Sophie said as Randy leaned down and kissed her on her lips. "What if my parents don't agree to the babies and the wedding? Will we cut them out of all our life's?" Sophie asked.

"Well that's what they deserve babe. You have done nothing wrong to them so if they don't say anything then you cut them out forever." Randy said, Sophie nodded. They both soon fell asleep for a while. The plane landed in Clinton hours later and they got off the plane with Brett and Ted. Sophie phone bleeped with a text. She looked at it and saw it was from Brett.

_Need 2 talk with u when we get to Ted's _He texted. Sophie looked over at him and he had a serious expression and knew he needed to talk she nodded. They finally made their way to the front where they found Kristen and Nicole waiting for them with the mini-van Ted and Kristen have. They both ran to their other halfs.

"I've missed you." Kristen said, she was now 4 months pregnant and showing.

"I missed you too." Ted said as he kissed her.

"Hey baby." Nicole said as she went and hugged Brett.

"Hey." Brett said hugging back then placing his bags into the trunk. They all put their bags into the trunk of the mini-van and Ted soon drove everyone to the house he had in Clinton. He lived in Florida but had a house near his and Kristen's parents for days like this. They arrived back at Ted's house 30 minutes later and they unloaded the cases into each others room. Once everyone settled in the living room watching a movie Sophie took Brett and went up into her room.

"What do you need to talk about." Sophie asked as she sat on the bed.

"I love Nicole so much, but I keep thinking about Kelly when I shouldn't, I think I'm falling in love with Kelly." Brett said as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Brett. I know it's hard but now that were in Clinton spend as much time as you can with Nicole and then you will soon forget about Kelly and being in love with her." Sophie said.

"And if I don't?" Brett said.

"If you don't then you need to chose who you want to be with and if I was you I'd chose properly. Think how much Nicole loves you and she would never cheat on you. But Kelly on the other hand she'll probably cheat on you and you wouldn't want that would you?" Sophie said Brett knew she was right.

"No I wouldn't. Your right I need to just forget about Kelly. I should just go downstairs and have as much fun as I can with Nicole for the next week." Brett said as he went and hugged Sophie. "Thanks sis. Your the best." He said.

"Your welcome." Sophie said. They both got up and went back down to the living room. Sophie went and sat on Randy's lap who was sitting on the floor and Brett went and sat next to Nicole on the couch.

"Hey where did you disappear to?" Nicole asked as Brett sat down.

"No where just went to take a few things out my case." Brett said. "I'm taking you out for the day babe." Brett said. Nicole smiled with excitement.

"Really? Okay let me go get dressed and we can leave right away." Nicole said as she quickly kissed Brett on the lips and made her way upstairs.

"See look how happy she is now that your taking her out." Sophie whispered so Ted and Kristen couldn't hear. Even though they was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the both of them.

"Yeah, trust me you treat her good and forget about Kelly, she's just a slut." Randy said. Brett nodded.

"Thanks." He said as he got up and went upstairs to get ready.

"So what time we going to dinner?" Randy ask as he wrapped his arms around Sophie.

"Whenever were both ready." Sophie smiled.

"Randy when's our shows back in Florida?" Ted asked as he and Kristen sat down with their dinner on the couch.

"Umm 3 weeks. Why?" Randy said.

"Well Kristen has an appointment coming up and I want to go with her because I haven't been yet so when were back in Florida I can go." Ted said.

"It's really amazing." Randy said.

"I can't wait then." Ted said.

"Were going to dad's. See you both tonight." Sophie said as she got up from Randy's lap and Randy got up too.

"Good luck." Kristen said. Randy and Sophie soon left the house and went to Sophie's dad's house. They walked up to the door and knocked it and they waited for an answer. Ted Sr answered the door.

"Hi" Sophie said. Ted Sr sighed and stepped aside for them to walk in. Which surprised Sophie because she thought he would shut the door straight away. Sophie and Randy walked in hand in hand. "I thought you would have shut the door in our faces." Sophie said.

"I wanna know why your both here that's why I let you in." He said.

"Well just to tell you that me and Randy are getting married-" Sophie said as Ted Sr cut her off.

"Married?? Your 18 your too young for that and espcially to him." Ted Sr said.

"You didn't let me finish I'm pregnant too." Sophie said. She looked at her father and saw the rage in his eyes. She was surprised that he didn't jump Randy and beat him up.

"You're pregnant?" Ted Sr said. "You're joking right?" Ted Sr said.

"No I'm not I'm pregnant with twins. You can either learn to live with the fact that me and Randy are getting married and going to have a family whether you like it or not." Sophie said as she turned on her heels to walk out. Ted Sr didn't bother stopping her in fact he gladly shut the door when they were back at the car. The front door of the house opened and Melanie ran out to the car.

"Let me talk to him, and I'll try and change his mind. I'm actually really happy for you and Randy, but where I'm not your real mom Ted doesn't want me to get involved, but I will talk to him about this." Melanie said as she hugged Sophie.

"Thank you." Randy said. Sophie nodded he knew how much this would mean to Sophie. Now they was on their way to see Sophie's mom. The got to her mom's house a short ride later and knocked on the door an waited for an answer. Her mom opened the door and it was a lot diffrenet to the reaction. Instead when her mom opened the door she went and straight away hugged Sophie. Sophie hugged back.

"I'm so sorry for not putting your feelings first." Her mom said while she was hugging her.

"It's okay mom. Don't worry I'm here now." she said.

"I promise I'm fine with you and Randy being together." She said.

"Really?" Sophie asked just making sure.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Well then we have great news." Randy said.

"Me and Randy are getting married and Were having twins together." Sophie said smiling, her mom smiled back.

"I'll get used to this then. I can't wait for my grandchildren." Emily said. "Now come in for dinner." She said

Randy and Sophie walked in for dinner and the three of them enjoyed dinner together and talked about the babies and the wedding and Sophie was a lot happier that her mom was trying to be comfourtable at Randy and Sophie being together and Sophie knew that in time she will be happy for them. It soon got late and Randy and Sophie got going back home to Ted's and when they got their Ted and Kristen were already asleep and Brett and Nicole were still out for the night. Sophie and Randy made thier way to their own room for the night and got ready for bed and they put a movie on to watch together to watch before they sleep.

"Are you happier now?" Randy said as he got back into bed after switching the movie off.

"A lot happier. I know my dad's not happy about it but I've been with my mom my whole life so I'm glad she's fine with this." Sophie said as she cuddled into Randy.

"I'm glad your happy babe." Randy said as he kissed the side of her head. "Night babe." Randy said.

"Night." She said. They both fell asleep in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**5 months later**

Randy was sitting in his locker room waiting for Sophie to finish work. They had now bought a new house in Florida together near Ted and Brett's houses. They were going back to Florida for Sophie's doctors appointment tomorrow where they find out the sex of the twins. Vince had agreed to give Randy the week off and after today Sophie would officially be on maternity leave. Sophie walked into Randy's locker room.

"Urgh my feet are aching so much." Sophie said as she sat down next to Randy.

"Aww well don't get to comfy were leaving now." Randy said as he stood up and taking sophie hand and pulling her up to her feet. They made their way to Randy's car they were planning to drive to Florida since it wasn't far from where they were. They got into the car and Randy drove to Florida. 3 hours later they arrived at their house. They would have arrived home a little earlier but they both agreed to stop at a restaurant and have dinner together. They walked into the big 4 bedroom house that they bought just a month ago. They both liked that the house was just outside of town. Sophie stood in the doorway of what would be the twins room. Randy came and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach. "After the appointment tomorrow we can go shopping for the kids this room is looking a little plain." Randy said.

"Sounds good to me." Sophie said. Sophie then felt a tiny bit of pain in her stomach and Randy felt it too. "I think they learnt how to kick" Sophie said as she giggled.

"That's amazing." Randy said smiling. They both walked downstairs into the living room and watched a movie. Sophie phone rang half way through the movie.

"Hello...yeah...oh my god really?...we'll be right there." Sophie said excitedly.

"What happened?" Randy asked sensing the excitement in her voice.

"That was Ted. Kristen's gone into labour." Sophie said as she got up and put her jacket on and Randy did the same the both got into the car and Randy drove to the hospital and went up to the maternity ward where they found Brett and Nicole sitting and waiting.

"How are they?" Randy asked.

"Baby hasn't come just yet but he will be here soon." Nicole said. Ted and Kristen were going to have a boy. They waiting in the waiting room for another 30 minutes then they saw Ted walk out into the waiting room.

"Well?" Brett asked.

"I have my little boy" Ted said as everyone got up and congratulated him.

"What did you name her?" Sophie asked.

"Nicolas Theodore DiBiase" Ted said.

"Aww thats such a cute name." Nicole said. "Can we go see them?" Nicole asked.

"Sure two at a time though." Ted said. Nicole and Brett went into the room that Ted walked out from minutes earlier.

"He's so cute. So much like Kristen." Ted said. He then showed the a picture he took of Aliyah just before he left the room.

"He looks a lot like you too. Especially his eyes and nose." Sophie said.

"Yeah he does." Randy agreed. Ted smiled. Minutes later Brett and Nicole walked out of the room.

"We better head of home now but we'll see you all tomorrow." Brett said as he walked out the hospital with Nicole after saying bye.

"Come in with us. Your just one extra person besides its your family so they won't say anything." Randy said as he and Sophie made their way into the room with Ted behind them.

"Hey." Kristen said as she looked up from looking at Nicolas. She was cradling him in her arms.

"He's so cute." Sophie said as she walked towards the bed to Kristen.

"Thanks. You wanna hold him?" She asked. Sophie nodded and Kristen gave her Nicolas. Sophie cradled him in her arms and Randy stood with his arms round her watching. Nicolas was looking up and both of them.

"Your gonna be a great mom." Randy said.

"And your gonna be a great dad." Sophie said Randy smiled and kissed Sophie's cheek. They took turns holding Nicolas before Randy gave him back to Kristen. "We better get going babe. It's nearly 1 am and we got to wake up early tomorrow." Sophie said. Randy nodded and they both said bye to Ted and Kristen and left and went back to their own home. "Did you see how cute and small he was." Sophie said as Randy chuckled.

"Yeah I did." Randy said. "We better get some sleep otherwise we won't wake up tomorrow." Randy said. Sophie nodded and they both walked upstairs into their room and they both got ready for bed. They got into bed and cuddled together and soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Next Day**

Randy woke up first the next day and went straight into the shower and then 10 minutes later he came out. Sophie was still fast asleep in bed. He softly placed a kiss on her cheek and she smiled as she opened her eyes. "Morning baby." He said as he smiled.

"Morning babe." She said as she sat up. "I'm so excited about today." Sophie said smiling.

"I am too. Now I'm gonna go make breakfast and why don't you go have a shower and get ready. I will be done by the time your ready." He told her smiling as he stood up and went downstairs into the kitchen to make breakfast. Sophie got up and got her clothes and made her way to the shower a few minutes later she was out of the shower all dressed and she went into their bedroom and fixed her hair and then made her way downstairs. "See just in time." Randy said as Sophie walked in and sat at the kitchen table. Sophie smiled.

"You know me to well." She said. Randy placed the food on the table and sat down and they both ate together. After breakfast Randy went upstairs and quickly went to find a shirt to wear while Sophie searched for some shoes. "Urgh my feet are fat." She said.

"Quit complaining Your feet are fine." He chuckled as he reached the closet and pulled out his sneakers.

"Well nothing but my flip flops fit me." She said.

"You only gotta wait 3 more months then everything will fit you again." He said as he placed his jacket on and they walked out to the car. They got in and Randy soon drove them both to the doctors. After arriving there they waited 15 minuted before being called in by the doctor. They walked in and Sophie laid onto the bed while Randy took a seat next to her taking her hand.

"Right now your six months. Have you been having any problems at all?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Nope they have both been perfect. We felt them kicking yesterday." Sophie said smiling.

"That's a good sign. I'm just going to set up the ultra sound machine. Do you both want to know the sex of the babies?" He asked.

"Yeah please." Sophie said and Randy nodded.

"Okay." Doctor Smith said. He started the ultra sound machine. "Here are your two babies. This one here is a little girl and this one here is a little boy. Congratulations your having a boy and a girl." Doctor Smith said. Sophie and Randy smiled.

"Wow one of each." Sophie said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll just print off some pictures for you both." Doctor Smith said as he printed the pictures and handed them to Sophie. Sophie and Randy both got up and thanked and said good bye to the doctor then they made their way back into the car and off to the mall.

"So what names do you like for them?" Randy asked as he was driving.

"Well how bout I pick our little boys name and you pick our little girls name." Sophie said. Randy nodded. "Okay how about Leon Keith Orton?" Sophie asked smiling.

"Leon? I like it. Okay and for a girl how about Madison Marie Orton." He said. Sophie smiled.

"I love it." Sophie said. They arrived at the mall and went straight to the baby store and bought some furniture for the twin's room they bought two cots, one wardrobe, one changing bed, one rocking chair and a few other things once they bought the furniture they went and bought wallpaper for the room they bought an animal themed wallpaper and then they went back to the car. They both decided to go to Ted and Kristen since Kristen was released from the hospital earlier in the day with Nicolas. They arrived at Ted's a while later and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hey." Ted said as he answered the door.

"Hey big bro." Sophie said as she walked in with Randy.

"Hey man." Randy said. They walked into the from room where Kristen was feeding Nicolas his bottle.

"Hey guys." Kristen said as she finished feeding Nicolas and burped him.

"Hey. Hows the little guy?" Sophie asked as she went and sat down next to Kristen and Randy say next to Sophie.

"He's great so far no trouble whatsoever." Ted said taking a seat opposite.

"We had an ultra sound scan today and we found out the sex of the babies." Randy said.

"Well what are you having?" Kristen asked excitedly.

"A boy and a girl." Sophie said smiling.

"Aww thats nice one of each." Ted said.

"Do you have names picked out?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. We are going to call our little boy Leon Keith Orton and our little girl Madison Marie Orton." Randy said as he held Sophie close.

"Ahh I like what you did the way your using your middle names as their middle names." Ted said. He was talking about Randy's middle name being Keith and Sophie's middle name being Marie.

"Duh Ted." Sophie said giggling

"Anyone wanna hold him?" Kristen asked.

"I do." Randy said Kristen passed Nicolas to Randy and Randy cradled him in his arms as Sophie watched. She smiled happily Randy looked so good with a baby in his arms and Nicolas did not cry one while in his arms in fact Randy gently rocked him to sleep. "He's asleep." Randy said.

"That's okay it's nearly time for him to sleep anyway." Ted said. "Just keep hold of him if you like. He's probably not deep into his sleep yet." He added. Randy held Nicolas a little longer before he noticed Sophie yawn.

"You tired baby?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. We did a lot of walking at the mall and now I'm starting to feel the effects." Sophie said.

"Okay well lets go home. We can watch a movie in bed until we fall asleep." Randy said. Sophie nodded. Ted took Nicolas from Randy's arms and held him as they said bye to Randy and Sophie. They both arrived home 10 minutes later and then got all the bags inside and Sophie went straight up into their bedroom closely followed by Randy they both got ready for bed and Randy put a dvd on for them to watch. He then got into bed and snuggled up with Sophie and watched the movie. Sophie fell asleep before the movie even ended but Randy was awake so he got up and switched the TV off and cuddled back with Sophie kissing her cheek and then falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**3 months later**

It was now nearing the due date for Sophie and she was staying with Kristen just incase she went into labor unexpectedly. Randy was coming back today for his 2 months vaction to help take care of the twins. Sophie sat in the living rooom watching TV when Kristen walked in.

"Hey how you feeling?" Kristen asked as she sat down next to Sophie.

"In a little bit of pain. Their both kicking a lot today." Sophie said. Kristen thought for a minute but then stopped thinking when she heard Sophie scream out in pain.

"Ted, Quick get in here!!" Kristen shouted as Ted ran into the room. Ted had a few weeks off after he recieve a slight concussion on RAW.

"What is it?" Ted said he then looked at Sophie. "Oh Soph." He said as he ran to her side. Sophie was screaming in pain.

"I need Randy. I'm not doing this without him. I need him hear." She screamed.

"Kristen's gonna try call him. I'm gonna take you to the hospital okay." Ted said. Sophie nodded lightly and Ted helped her into the car.

Kristen grabbed her phone and called Randy hoping he would pick up. "Hello" Randy said, he had just got off the plane.

"Randy! Sophie's gone into labor. Ted's taken her to the hospital now. I'm gonna come get you then we can go to the hospital." Kristen said.

"Okay hurry please!." Randy said. Luckily Kristen and Ted's house was only 15 minutes from the airport. Kristen quickly got Nicolas ready and then buckled him into his seat then drove quickly to the airport. Within 10 minutes she arrived and Randy was waiting outside for her he quickly placed his cases in and Kristen drove off to the hospital.

In the hospital Ted waited in the delievery room with Sophie.

"The babies are ready we really need you to push now." The doctor said.

"No. Not with out Randy." She managed to say through the pain as she held tightly on Ted's hand.

Randy and Kristen had finally arrived at the hospital and he quickly ran to the reception and got the floor for the labor ward. He ran upstairs to the first floor followed by Kristen who was fast walking while carrying Nicolas. Randy ran into the room where Sophie was.

"Randy." Sophie said sounding relieved.

"I'm here now. Did I miss anything?" Randy asked.

"Nope. We was waiting for you so we could start." The Doctor said as he started getting everything ready.

"I'm gonna wait outside." Ted said as he kissed Sophie on the cheek and walked out to the waiting room where Kristen and Nicolas were.

"Okay. When I say push I need you to push as hard as you can." The doctor said. Sophie nodded. "Okay push." The Doctor said and Sophie pushed as hard as she could she was holding onto Randy's hand tightly as she pushed. "I need one more big push and your first baby will be here." The doctor said. Sophie pushed as hard as she could again and she rested her head back once she heard the screaming of the fist baby. She smiled over to Randy and Randy smiled back. "You have your first baby and it's a boy on the 23rd of May weighing 7 pounds 5 ounces born at 12:13pm." The doctor said as he handed the baby to the nurse to clean.

"Leon's here babe now all we need is Madison and we'll have our family." Randy said smiling.

"Your next baby is ready so I need you to push now." The doctor said. Sophie pushed and soon they both her the screaming of their daughter. Sophie sighed exaustedly Randy kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You did great babe." Randy said smiling

"Your baby girl was born on the 23rd of May weighing at 7 pounds 4 ounces at 12:21pm." The doctor said as he handed the baby to the nurse to clean up too.

"I'm gonna go tell Ted and Kristen ok babe." Randy said as Sophie nodded and got up and walked out to the waiting room. Where he saw Ted, Kristen, Nicolas and now Nicole who was alone because Brett was working.

"Well?" Ted said as he saw Randy walk in.

"Well Leon Keith Orton was born on the 23rd of May at 12:13pm weighing 7 pounds 5 ounces and Madison Marie Orton was born on the 23rd of May at 12:21pm weighing 7 pounds 4 ounces." Randy said as they all got up and hugged him. They all walked into the room. There wasn't that many of them so the doctor allowed them. They walked in and saw Sophie cradling both Leon and Madison. "Got some visitors for you babe." Randy said.

"Hey." Sophie said smiling at everyone.

"Hey. Awww their both so adorable." Nicole said. "Can I hold one of them?" Nicole said.

"Sure." Sophie said as she handed Madison to Nicole. Ted walked over and took Leon. Randy sat on the bed and cuddled Sophie. "I'm so tired but a lot more comfy now." Sophie said as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Your the best." Randy said smiled.

"We better go it's nearly time for Nicolas's nap. We'll come round your house tomorrow." Kristen said as Ted handed Leon over to Randy and they left. It was the first time Randy held his own baby and he smiled. Nicole walked over and handed Madison to Sophie.

"I better go too I planned lunch with a few friends." She said as she smiled and walked out. Randy and Sophie sat together holding a baby each.

"I love you." Randy said.

"I love you too." Sophie said as she kissed Randy on the lips. He kissed back then looked back down to Leon and kissed him softly on his forehead and did the same to Madison. Sophie smiled she was just so happy to be with him and their kids.


	18. Chapter 18

**1 Month Later**

Sophie was sat in the living room of her house cradling Leon as he drank his bottle of milk. The twins were now one month old and to Sophie and Randy they were perfect. They don't cry a lot they only cry when they need something and during the night they would only wake up 2 or 3 times. Sophie started getting used to looking after both of them on her own. Occasionally Kristen would come round with Nicolas and help or just hang out with Sophie. She liked that Kristen and Nicole didn't live far and they visited when they could. Now that Sophie had the twins she decided to start planning the wedding. Randy was away in California for RAW. He was going to be home tonight and Sophie couldn't wait. Neither could Randy, it had only been 3 days since he last saw the twins and Sophie and he missed them all a lot. Randy's parents Bob and Elaine came to Florida from St Louis for 2 weeks. They helped Sophie out a lot and it was the first time they were meeting their grandchildren.

Sophie had just finished feeding Leon and now she was burping him when Bob walked in cradling Madison. "Little madam has just woken up. Do you have a bottle prepared for her too?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. It's on the kitchen counter by the sink." Sophie said. Bob went off to the kitchen and grabbed the milk bottle and came back into the living room. "You can feed her if you like. I'm going to change Leon's diaper." Sophie said.

"Okay I'd love to." Bob said as he started to feed Madison her bottle of milk. Sophie laid Leon gently onto the couch and changed his diaper. Then the door opened and Elaine walked into the door with a few grocery bags and walked in and placed them into the kitchen then made her way to the living room with some magazines.

"Here I got you a few bridal magazines." Elaine said as she placed them onto the coffee table.

"Aww thanks. You didn't have to." Sophie said.

"I wanted to. You most probably get bored home alone sometimes and you said you wanted to start planning the wedding day so these will help." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." Sophie said once more. She laid on the couch and laid Leon on her chest and he soon feel asleep. Bob had now finished feeding Madison her bottle and now he was burping her. Sophie heard the door unlock and gently took hold of Leon and sat up. She was surprised when she saw Randy walk in. "Oh Randy." She said as she got up still holding Leon and one arm hugged Randy. "I missed you so much." Sophie said as she broke the hug and cradled Leon.

"I missed you too and I missed our little cuties. How have they been?" Randy asked.

"Perfect. No trouble at all. Your parents were a huge help." Sophie said as Randy lightly stroked the little hairs on Leon's head.

"Oh yeah there still here until tonight." Randy said as he made his way to the living room to see his parents. "Hey mom. Hey dad." He said as he hugged his mom and walked over to his dad who was cradling Madison.

"Randy it's great to see you." Elaine said.

"It's great to see you too mom and you to dad." Randy said. "Can I hold my little princess?" Randy said.

"Of course you can." Bob said as he gave Madison to Randy. Randy smiled and cradled Madison in his arms. Sophie smiled and smiled and laid Leon into the playpen in the living room to sleep peacefully.

"Hey my cute little princess. Daddy missed you and your brother so much, and your mommy too." Randy said looking at Madison who was just looking up at him. Sophie smiled at Randy she thought it was sweet when he talked to them. She loved talking to them too. Randy kissed Madison gently on her head and sat down next to Sophie. "Been planning for the wedding I see." Randy said pointing towards the wedding magazines on the coffee table.

"Your mom just bought them for me. I thought I'd read some see if I get any ideas." Sophie said.

"Do you know when you want the wedding?" Randy asked as Madison started to get restless, he placed her pacifier into her mouth and rocked her gently.

"Umm 6 months from now?" Sophie suggested.

"That's perfect. Do you know a good place to get married?" Randy asked.

"The church here in Tampa where Ted and Kristen got married. Brett and Nicole too." Sophie said.

"Okay that's fine with me." Randy said smiling. "Have you thought of your maid of honor and bridesmaids?" Randy asked.

"Well I wanted my best-friend Kayla to be my maid of honor and Kristen, Nicole and my other friend Lilly to be my bridesmaids." Sophie said. "How about your best man and groomsmen?" Sophie asked.

"I'm gonna have Nathan as my best-man with Brett, Ted and Cody as my groomsmen." Randy said.

"That sounds good." Sophie said as she rested her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah Vince wanted me to ask you if your going back to work because he needs to know." Randy said as he watched Madison slowly fall asleep.

"I don't wanna go back I wanna stay at home with the kids. Is that okay with you?" Sophie said.

"Whatever you do I'll support you." Randy said. Sophie kissed his cheek. "I'll call Vince tomorrow." Randy said.

"We better get going now." Bob said as he and Elaine got up from their position on the couch. Randy and Sophie both got up too and Randy laid Madison next to Leon in the playpen and covered them both with a and Elaine both placed a kiss softly on Leon and Madison then each hugged Sophie. Randy helped put the cases into his car and he drove his parents to the airport he said goodbye to his parents then made his way back home to Sophie and the kids.

"I'm back." Randy said as he walked into the living and saw Sophie sat on the carpet on the floor with Leon and Madison laying beside each other in front of her kicking and having fun. Randy smiled and went and sat next to Sophie.

"Hey. Do you know I still owe you a welcome back kiss." Sophie giggled as she turnt to Randy and kissed him on the lips. Randy smiled. The house phone started ringing and Sophie got up and answered it while Randy took her place and sat in front of the twins and watched them play. Sophie watched as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sophie said.

"Hey Sophie. It's me Ted. My mom and dad are here and they asked about you so my mom told me to give you a call to come over to here with Randy and the twins." Ted said she wasn't sure her dad still didn't approve but she did miss him.

"I'm not sure he's upset with me." Sophie said.

"Just try maybe if he sees Leon and Madison he might finally admit that he was wrong to say what he did." Ted said.

"Okay. We'll come over in a bit." Sophie said.

"See you in a bit." Ted said as he hung up. Sophie hung up too and walked back over to Randy.

"That was Ted. My dad and Melanie are round his house and Melanie told him to give me a call and try and get all of us to go round there and I agreed. If my dad sees Madison and Leon then he might finally cheange his mind about me and you." Sophie said.

"Yeah. Maybe it might. So how bout we get these two ready and then we can go over there." Randy said as he picked up Leon and Sophie picked up Madison. They both got them ready and they got into the car and soon made their way to Ted's house which wasn't that far away. Sophie kept thinking about how her dad would react would he still be the same or would he apologize and leave everything else in the past.

**

* * *

****Sorry 4 taking long to update i've been a little busy with a few things but i'll try and got back to updating regularly**

**Thanks for all your reviews =)**


	19. Chapter 19

Randy and Sophie arrived at Ted's house and then they got out the car and Randy held both Leon and Madison who were sitting in their car seats and Sophie grabbed their bags and they walked to the door and knocked it and waited for an answer. A minute later Ted came and opened the door. He led Sophie and Randy into the living room and Randy went and place Leon and Madison on the floor beside the couch. There was a little bit of awkward silence between, Randy Sophie and her dad. Sophie and Randy sat down on the couch and the got Leon and Madison to sit opposite them on the floor. On the other couch opposite them was Ted Sr and Melanie and Ted sat on the single couch holding Nicolas and Kristen was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"So how's Leon and Madison been?" Ted asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"They've been great. Perfect actually." Sophie said. "Melanie, would you like to hold one of them?" Sophie asked.

"Of course I'd love too." Melanie said as she got up and walked over to Sophie. Sophie unbuckled Leon and lifted him out his seat.

"I'll give you Leon since he's wide awake" Sophie said as she handed Leon to Melanie. Melanie cradled Leon gently and smiled.

"He's adorable. Ted look." Melanie said as she walked over to Sophie's dad. "Isn't he precious" Melanie said as she sat next to Ted. Ted Sr looked over at Leon. There was part of him that was happy he had two new grandchildren he was just upset that his daughter was 18 when she had them. Ted Sr looked up at Sophie and smiled. Sophie smiled back. She knew that from that smile that he had forgiven her. Sophie got up and hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy. I'm sorry for disappointing you. It's just I can't help who I fall in love with." Sophie said as she released from the hug.

"It's alright. I was worried Randy would just leave you once he got what he wanted but he seems to be committed and he wants to stay forever which I'm happy with now." Ted Sr said. Madison then started getting a little restless and started crying, Randy picked her up and walked over to Ted Sr.

"I think she wants her granddad." Randy said as Ted Sr reached out his arms and Randy placed Madison into his arms. Ted Sr cradled Madison in his arms and watched her as she looked up at him. He placed a light kiss onto her forehead.

"Dinner's ready" Kristen said as she walked into the living room. Everyone followed her into the dining room and Ted sat Nicolas in his high-chair and sat next to him. Randy and Sophie took Leon and Madison and placed them into their seat and sat them on the floor in the dining room. Everyone sat around the table and they ate the food that Kristen cooked. They enjoyed talking with each other around the table and Nicolas acted like he understood by joining in with his cooing which he has just started to do a lot. They sat back in the living room and chatted some more until it started getting late so Sophie and Randy agreed to go back home.

"Thanks for dinner, Kristen." Sophie said.

"Your welcome." Kristen said as Randy placed Leon and Madison into the car and buckled them in. "See you soon." She said as she watched Sophie and Randy get into the car and drive out of the drive. Randy drove back home and then when they arrived they gave Madison and Leon a bath before dressing them in their pajama's and then feeding them their bottles then tucking them into bed. Randy and Sophie went into their own room and got comfortable in bed and watched a movie together. Randy fell asleep before the movie even ended and Sophie switched off the TV and soon fell asleep in Randy's arms


	20. Chapter 20

**6 Months Later - Wedding Day**

It was now the day Sophie and Randy had been looking forward to. It was their wedding day and the twins were 6 months old now. Melanie agreed to watch them while Sophie got ready for her big day. She was so excited and nervous. She had been working so hard on this day and she was scared that something was gonna go wrong. Kristen was in Sophie's room helping her get ready.

"You should see Nicolas in his little tux he looks so adorable. He's learning how to walk now. When we hold his hand he'll take his steps and walk but he can't do it alone just yet." Kristen said as she was curling Sophie's hair.

"Aww that's so cute. I can't wait till Leon and Madison start walking and talking. It's gonna be amazing." Sophie said.

"Well he's sort of talking. He says baba when he's hungry and he says dada and mama too. Trust me you'll love it when you hear their first words and he's got about3 little teeth it's cute." Kristen said. She spent the next hour and a half fixing Sophie's hair and make-up. All of Sophie's bridesmaids spent the night at Kristen's house and all the groomsmen and Nicolas spent the night at Randy's.

"So you all ready?" Kristen said as she put away the make-up.

"Yeah but before we go, I woke up this morning and found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. It's not mine so which one of you is pregnant?" Sophie said a little excited.

"That would be me." Nicole say smiling. All the ladies walked up to her and hugged her. "Please don't tell Brett. I wanna tell him myself." Nicole said. All the ladies agreed and then the door knocked and when they opened it they saw a happy Ted Sr waiting.

"Are you ladies ready to go? The limo is waiting" He said.

"Yeah, were ready." Sophie said smiling as she walked out followed by the others.

* * *

"You ready?" Ted said to Randy as he picked up Nicolas.

"Yeah. Let's go." Randy said excitedly. Randy, Brett, Cody, Nathan got into the car. Ted buckled Nicolas in his car seat next to Brett ad then got in and drove to the church where they would be having their wedding. Randy and Sophie both chose this church because it was huge inside plenty of space for their friends and family.

They arrived at the church and all of the guys go out. Ted walked ahead with Nicolas to try and find his mom so that they could look after Nicolas. Randy took his place at the alter and Nathan, Ted, Brett and Cody also took their places.

After about 30 minutes the music started playing and in entered Ted Sr arm in arm with his daughter. Randy's jaw dropped as soon as he laid his eyes on Sophie. She wore a sleeveless wedding dress and her hair was curled up and she wore a minimal amount of make-up. Randy was so happy that he was marrying her. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Once Ted Sr and Sophie reached Randy. He kissed the top of his daughters head and Sophie went and took Randy's hand and stood opposite him holding hands. The priest started the ceremony and Sophie and Randy listened closely and both said their vows and then they placed their ring bands onto each others fingers. They said their I do's and then Randy placed a long passionate kiss on his new wife's lips while everyone clapped them they both smiled when the kiss was broke.

They walked out and the limo dropped them off to their house because they decided that because their backyard was huge that they wanted to hold the reception at their house. They arrived after all the guest and they were greeted with a load of hugs and kisses from friends and family. The singers called up Randy and Sophie for their first dance as husband and wife. Randy took Sophie by the hand and they danced slowly to hero by Enrique Iglesias. For some reason Sophie had always like that song and she had always wanted it as her wedding song and Randy agreed.

"I love you." Randy said as the song finished.

"I love you too." Sophie said as they walked hand in hand back to the table where their parents were sitting together. "Where's out little angels" Sophie said.

"Here's Leon" Sophie's mom said as she handed Leon over to Sophie.

"And here's Madison." Nicole said as she gave Madison to Randy and then sat back down next to Brett. "Babe, I wanna tell you some thing." She said to Brett, Sophie smiled slightly because she knew what she was gonna say.

"What is it babe?" Brett said a little worried.

"I'm pregnant." Nicole said smiling. Brett smiled and kissed his wife on her lips.

"This is amazing babe" Brett said.

After the food came and everyone ate their dinner. Then they danced for the rest of the night and at about 1am everyone started leaving and soon Randy and Sophie were left alone. Nicole and Brett agreed to take Leon and Madison home with them so that Randy and Sophie could have their alone time.

Sophie walked into the bed room and slipped into something that she knew Randy would like. Randy's jaw literally dropped when he walked into their bedroom. He walked over to his wife and placed a long passionate kiss onto her lips and soon enough they were on the bed removing each others clothes and they began making love with each other for the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kept forgetting to update this one lol my most popular one**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Your all awesome =)**

**This is the final chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Please check out my other stories and make them as popular as this one lol**

**thanks xx**

**

* * *

****1 Year later.**

It had been a year since Sophie's life had changed. She was still happily married to Randy and Leon and Madison were happy and lively they were nearly 2 years old. Randy was away at work and would be back sometime today. Sophie was at home with Kristen, Nicole and Brett. Brett had been given time off for a few months since Nicole had just given birth to a baby girl called Katelynn.

"Kristen, your looking fat." Brett said.

"Brett!" Nicole gasped as she was cradling Katelynn.

"What? she knows I'm joking." Brett said.

"It's alright, I have an excuse" Kristen said.

"And that is?" Brett asked.

"I'm a month pregnant." Kristen giggled.

"Aww that's great." Sophie said. "Congratulations" She said.

"Thanks. Ted doesn't know yet I'm waiting for him to get here." Kristen said.

"Mommy!" Madison screeched as she came running into the living room and hugged Sophie.

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Leon got a yucky spider" She said making everyone laugh.

"Aww don't worry I'll tell him to stop when he come in" Sophie said just as Leon walked into the room with them. "Leon can you stop scaring your sister you know she doesn't like it. If you don't listen to me I'll tell your dad not to give you a present." Sophie said.

"Okay." Leon said. "Uncle Brett gave me spider." Leon said as everyone looked at Brett.

"What? It's fake trust me. Pass me that spider here" Brett said as Leon handed him the spider. "Ahhhh!" Brett screamed. "That's a real one." Brett said as the others laughed at him. "Where's the one I gave you?" Brett asked him.

"Here" Leon said taking it out his pocket. Everyone noticed a familiar car pull up onto the drive.

"I have an idea. Leon, Uncle Ted is scared of spiders but never admits it. Put the spider on the mat at the front door." Kristen said as Leon put the fake spider there. The door opened and Ted walked in and saw the spider he instantly walked back.

"Go in first" Ted said to Randy as he was pretty much hiding behind Randy. Everyone laughed at Ted. Randy simply stepped in and knelt down and picked up the spider showing Ted that it was fake. "Well I knew that I was just testing you all" Ted said slightly embarrassed.

Leon and Madison ran towards Randy and they both hugged him. "I missed you daddy." Madison said.

"and I missed you more" Leon said.

"No I missed you more." Madison said.

"No. Me." Leon said.

"Me" Madison said.

"Kids it's alright I don't care who missed me most. I'm just happy that I'm home now." Randy said as he kissed both their cheeks and he noticed Sophie walk into the hallway. Randy stood back up and walked over to her and wraps his arms round her waist. She wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I think you'll find I missed you most" Sophie said giggling and then placing a kiss onto Randy's lips.

"EWWW" Madison and Leon said at the same time making Randy and Sophie stop kissing and smile.

"I'd like to see you say that when your 16" Sophie said.

"Girls are yucky." Leon said.

"No boy are." Madison said pushing Leon.

"Madison, no pushing your brother, say sorry." Randy said.

"Sorry Leon" Madison said. They all walked back into the living room. Brett and Nicole were say on the carpet on the floor with Katelynn laying in front of them kicking about and having fun. Ted and Kristen sat on the couch and Sophie and Randy sat together on the other couch and Madison jumped on Sophie's lap and Leon jumped onto Randy's lap. Leon looked exactly like Randy, he had the same blue eyes and attitude like his dad.

"Baby that's the best news ever." was what everyone heard from Ted over on the couch. Everyone but Randy knew what was going on.

"What's the best news ever?" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna be a dad" Ted said proudly.

"Wow congrats man." Randy said.

"Thanks. We better go Kristen's getting tired and so am I." Ted said.

"We better go too. We gotta bathe Katelynn then put her to bed" Brett said as he picked up Katelynn and placed her into her car seat but not before everyone kissed her goodnight. They all left and Randy and Sophie both picked up Leon and Madison and gave them a bath before tucking them both into bed. They gave them a kiss goodnight and walked into their own room.

"Have you ever thought about more kids?" Randy said as they got into bed and cuddled together.

"I have but your probably not gonna like my answer" Sophie said.

"Why? what is it?" Randy asked.

"Well I'm starting college in September so I really don't want any kids soon I was thinking of waiting until I finish college." Sophie said.

"That's fine babe it's no rush. Are you gonna bring Leon and Madison to daycare or is someone going to look after them while your gone and I'm not around." Randy asked.

"Well I wouldn't ask Nicole because of Katelynn and now that Kristen is pregnant I think daycare is the best solution and besides gives them a chance to make friends." Sophie said.

"Yeah it does." Randy said as he kissed Sophie lips.

"I love you." Sophie said.

"I love you too" Randy said as they kissed one more time and then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who reviewed**

**There will be a sequel but with Brett and Nicole but of course Randy and Sophie will appear as well as Ted and Kristen.**

**Remember Kelly's little fling with Brett? haha it's not just gonna end like that =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone who reviewed and favourited this story. Thank you so much :) I'd really appreciate reviews and/or favourites on my newest story called "Stuck In The Middle". I feel like I'm wasting my time because I'm not getting any reviews. Thanks tothose that do. Means a lot to me :) xxx**


End file.
